What Would You Do For Love?
by SPARK187
Summary: The PPG's and RRB's don't meet until senior year of high school. Buttercup has been dating Mitch for the past six months, but she starting to have doubts about their relationship. Will the new boy in school make everything clear? A no powers teen drama.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

**What Would You Do For Love?**

**Okay, this is a new idea that's been cooking in my head. I don't know how good it is. You tell me. If enough of you like it I will continue.**

**In this story the PPG's and RRB's don't meet until high school, plus this is a no powers story. This is basically a teen drama. I'll try to keep it a T rating, but it may change to M in later chapters. So, on with the story.**

**Chapter One: A New Day**

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up late that morning. It was not surprising since it was the first day of school. I hated the first day of school or any other day when I had to attend. My phone beeped indicating that I had a text message. I picked it up and saw it was from Mitch. I groaned partly from just waking up and partly from frustration. Ever since we had been going together he had been a pain in the ass. I did care about him, but I just wondered sometimes if he was the one. I just wasn't sure if I was in love with him. Did I even know what that meant?

All I ever heard from the kids at school was how we were the prefect couple. I almost believed it. It's not that I didn't care about Mitch, but I just had this feeling that there was something more... something bigger... Life couldn't possibly be as simple as Mitch makes it out to be. Finally, I got out of bed and staggered to the bathroom.

I didn't take that much time to primp, not like my sister Bubbles. She got up an hour and a half early everyday just to do her hair and makeup. I guess that's why I always woke up late. I didn't care about appearances as much as she did. As I came out of the bathroom I could hear my sister Blossom bellowing from down the hall.

"Buttercup! Get up!" She swung open my bedroom door. I had on my black jeans and was in my bra. I hadn't decided what shirt to wear. "Blossom, get out!" I shouted at her.

"Then hurry up!" she shouted and slammed the door. I took out my green T-shirt with the Harley printed on it with the words Biker Chic on the back. I ran the comb through my hair one last time and picked up my bag and stuck the earpiece to my Ipod in my ear. Music always drowned out any problems reality brought.

I raced downstairs to see my two sisters in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Hey, guys," I said, picking up a few pieces of bacon and shoving them into my mouth. "So, who's driving today?"

"You," Bubbles said, giggling as she finished off the last of her orange juice. "Like you would let us drive your car."

"True," Buttercup said. "So let's go before we're late."

I raced for the door, my sisters trailing behind me. We all got in my car and took off for school. Traffic wasn't bad as we road down the street. When we arrived at school there was quite a crowd. I saw Mitch approach me as I got out.

"Hey, babe," he said, and put his hands around my waist. "I called three times this morning. Why didn't you answer?"

"Because I overslept," I said. "I barely had time to get ready."

"It would be nice if you dressed a little sexier for me," he said. "Since you're not into other things." He tried slipping his hand under my shirt.

I jerked away from his embrace. God, he pissed me off when he did that. "Is that all you think about?"

I walked several paces, until I felt him take my hand. "Hey, you're my girlfriend. It would be nice if you acted like one."

"What, all girly and hanging on your every word. Well, it's not going to happen, Mitch." I walked away from him and was about to enter the building, but I heard a loud noise coming from a distance.

I looked back to see a guy getting off a motorcycle. He took off his helmet to reveal a mound of black spiky hair and dark green eyes. Damn, I thought. Who was that? I had to know. He wore dark jeans and a black leather jacket and a green T-shirt. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Hey, Buttercup," Holly Jensen, one of my classmates said, coming up to me. "Did you see the new guy?"

"Who is he?" I asked. I tried not to sound too interested, but the truth was I just had to know.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Holly said with a twinkle in her eye. "See you later, Buttercup."

I saw her walking over to the guy trying to get his attention. I just shook my head. Holly was just so boy crazy all the time. She would have went after any guy who so much as smiled at her.

For some strange reason I remained focused on that guy. I didn't know why, besides I had a boyfriend. I just couldn't help myself. I thought for a moment that he looked over at me. Thankfully the bell rang.

I raced inside and ran to class. I took a seat in the back and closed my eyes trying to block out his image, but all I could see was his face. Finally I opened my eyes when I heard someone sit down in the seat next to me. I turned to see who it was, and my mouth dropped open when I saw it was him.

"Hey," he leaned over towards me and said, "What's your name, baby?"

I didn't answer him. I was too stunned by his presence. I just looked away.

"Hey, don't you talk?" he asked. I was so nervous I couldn't answer him. God, what was wrong with me? "You know it's rude not to answer." Still I couldn't answer. I could barely move. "I'm Butch."

He held out his hand as I finally turned to him. "Hi," was all I could say as he took my hand. I was sweating so bad as goose bumps formed on my arms. I still had my jacket on, so he couldn't see. "First day?" Damn, that was stupid. Wasn't I the school smart ass? I never had a problem talking to anyone, especially some hot guy. Did I just think that?

"Yeah, first day," he said with a chuckle. "I just moved here from Citysville."

"Really," I said. "I've lived here my whole life."

"Then, do you think you could show me around?" He was looking so intensely at me. I wished I could just get up and run out the room, but just then my sisters approached.

"Buttercup, I see you made it to class on time," Blossom said sarcastically. "So, who's you're friend?"

"This is Butch," I said. I still tried not to look at him too much. "Butch, these are my sisters."

"Hi, I'm Blossom, and this is Bubbles," Blossom said. Bubbles just giggled. I wondered if she knew how flustered I was. "

"So, you name's Buttercup, huh?" he laughed a little. "That's cute."

God, that pissed me off. Cute, I'll show him cute. "So, how about that tour?" I couldn't answer him. I was afraid of what might come out of my mouth.

"Hey, Butch," a red-haired boy said, coming towards us. "Already found a girl to flirt with, awe?"

Blossom and Bubbles already had taken their seats in front of me.

"You know me, Brick," Butch said. "I can't go too long without female companionship."

That did it. I decided then and there that I didn't like him. I turned away and could tell that Brick, the boy with the red hair, could see how annoyed I was. "Hey, don't worry. Our brother's all talk."

"Brother?" I questioned, looking back over at Butch.

"Yeah," Butch said. "Meet Brick and Boomer."

I just shook my head as Brick, the red-haired boy, sat down next to Blossom. She didn't seem to mind at all, in fact she was smiling. Then the blonde boy Boomer sat down next to Bubbles, who just giggled as he told her some lame joke. I sighed silently out of frustration, knowing full well that Bubbles was acting stupidly, because she was determined to get a boyfriend.

The bell rang signifying the start of homeroom. I thought it might ease up on the tension, but Butch just kept looking at me the entire time. I wished he would stop already... well part of me anyway. Our homeroom teacher took roll call as I kept watching the clock. It looked like it wasn't moving. I felt more and more tense as the time passed. God, I hated this. Finally, the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. I sprinted for the door and raced down the hallway to my first class. I so desperately wanted to get away from him.

I went the rest of the morning without having to see him. Lunchtime soon came, and I sat with Mitch at our regular table. Blossom came and sat down across from us, but she was hanging out with Butch's red-haired brother Brick. They were chatting about some boring nerdy stuff.

Then Bubbles came over with Boomer, her arm linked with his. She was laughing about something, probably another lame joke.

"Oh, Boomer, you're so funny," Bubbles said, as they sat down together.

"Looks like you two are getting along," I said as I took a bite of my hamburger.

"It looks like your sisters found themselves boyfriends," Mitch said.

Brick practically spit out his food, hearing what Mitch had said. Boomer didn't seem to mind. He just smiled at Bubbles as she just blushed.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bubbles said. "Boomer just asked me out." I just laughed a little. Leave it to my little sister to hook a guy in the span of one morning. Still, I was protective of her.

"So, where are you guys going?" I asked, taking a drink of my soda.

"That new dance club that just opened," Bubbles said. "Boomer's been bragging about his skill, so I want to see for myself."

"Hey, that sounds like fun," Mitch said. "Maybe we should go."

"Well, I guess we could," I said. If for nothing else, to keep an eye on Bubbles, even though I wasn't in the mood to go out that night.

I was forced to witness Boomer and Bubbles cutesy behavior. Mitch and I were like that at one point, but lately I could barely stand to look at him. I thought about breaking up with him, but the truth was that I still cared about him. I didn't want to hurt him.

I was trapped inside my own thoughts, so much so that I didn't see Butch approach our table. "Hey, guys," he said. I looked up at hearing his voice. I dropped my fork on the floor. He just laughed and walked over to me. "You dropped something." He handed me the fork but held onto my hand. I looked over at Mitch who didn't look happy about Butch standing next to me. I quickly took my hand back.

Then he sat down next to me. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"She's busy," Mitch snapped at him. "So, go flirt with someone else's girlfriend."

I looked over at Mitch. I was pissed at how he was acting. "Mitch, would you cut it out. He didn't know."

"Now, he does," Mitch said, his nostrils flaring. I didn't appreciate what he was insinuating. "I'm not going to let some idiot hit on my girlfriend."

I got up out of my seat. "You don't own me, Mitch!" I yelled, so loud I think everyone could hear, because I could hear gasps and whispers as I stormed out of the cafeteria. I didn't know that anyone had followed me, until I felt someone grab my hand. "Let go of me, Mitch!"

"Hey!" I heard someone say, but it wasn't Mitch. "You okay?" It was Butch, Why did he follow me"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "It just pisses me off when he acts like that."

"I can understand how he feels," he said. He ran his finger up and down my arm. Goose bumps formed on my arm. He smirked and stepped closer to me. I wanted so desperately to get away from him, but I remained frozen. "If I had a girl like you I'd be jealous, too." I started to tremble as he backed me up against a row of lockers. He leaned close to me. I felt like he was about to kiss me, and I wasn't doing anything to stop it. Reality set in when the bell rang and students started shuffling down the hallway.

I managed to escape him and ran down the hallway. My heart was beating so fast, and I knew it wasn't from running too fast. I reached the gym in no time and was sweating badly. God, I couldn't get that guy out of my head.

As I entered the gym I was panting hard. I sat down on the bleachers for a few minutes to catch my breath. That's when Holly came up to me, with Phyllis Cameron and Carrie Moore.

"Hi, Buttercup," Holly said. "So I heard you had lunch with the new guy."

"His name is Butch, and I did not," I said, getting defensive.

"Oh, come on, BC," Carrie said accusingly. "Everyone has been talking about that little scene in the lunchroom."

"That was just Mitch being jealous," I said. "It pissed me off, so I left."

"So, did you and Mitch break up?" Phyllis asked. "Maybe it'll give the rest of us a chance with him."

I just groaned and took off to the locker room to change. I didn't fare better in there. All the girls kept gossiping about Butch.

"Isn't he a dream?" a short girl with blonde curly hair said. She put her hair in a ponytail and straightened out her gym uniform. "I wouldn't mind wrapping my lips around him."

"Hey," a tall girl with short brown said. "But he is a bad boy. Did you see that motorcycle of his?" Both girls giggled like two lovesick puppies.

The chatter continued. "What's wrong with that?" I heard another voice called out as I changed into my uniform. "He can ride me anytime." At that I slammed my locker door. After lacing my shoes I stormed out. I sat down on the bleachers and waited for class to begin.

Coach Tanby came out of her office and blew her whistle. "Okay, girls," she said. "Everyone gather around." The girls from the locker room came running out and formed a crowd near Couch Tanby. "As you know, tryouts for the girls' basketball team are next week. So, I want you all to make an effort. I see our captain is here, BC, front and center."

"Right here, Coach," I said. I gave a sort of solute. She always liked that.

Okay, girls. We're going to split up into two teams. This will be good practice for the tryouts."

Coach Tanby rattled off the names for the first team. Holly, who was also on the basketball team was captain of the first team, and I was the captain of the second.

"Okay, everyone else is on BC's team." She blew her whistle again, signifying the start of the game.

That's what a needed, a good game to get my mind off things. I tried to block out all the so-called rumors, but the girls in my class were whispering and laughing. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew it was about Butch. I wondered if anyone knew about our almost kiss in the hallway. I hoped to god they didn't.

I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I couldn't concentrate on the game. Holly and Phyllis actually got a basket passed me. Couch Tanby blew her whistle.

"BC, over here, please," she said. "I need to talk to you."

I swallowed hard, knowing the coach wasn't happy with my performance. "Yeah, coach."

"What's going on out there?" she demanded to know. "Have you been slacking off all summer?"

"No, Coach, I just got some things on my mind." It was the truth, but only part of it. How could I tell her I was having boy problems? Until Mitch I never even had a boyfriend, now I wished it never had started.

"Well, get your mind on the game," she said. "It doesn't look good for the captain of the basketball team to play so badly, and this is just a friendly game."

"Sure, Coach," I said, feeling a little ashamed about letting her down.

I cleared my head and got back to the game. My performance improved and my team won by just two points. "Great, game," Holly said as Coach Tanby blow her whistle.

"Okay, girls, get changed!" she shouted.

As I entered the locker room, I heard some of the girls snickering. "Did you see how badly BC was playing? I bet she gets bumped as Captain before too long."

"Oh, shut up, Tiffany," Holly said. "Everybody is entitled to a bad day, but that didn't stop her from scoring the winning point."

"Whatever," Tiffany said and stomped off to her locker.

After I changed I came up to Holly. "Thanks," I said. "But you didn't have to defend me."

"Hey, we're friends, right?" Holly said. "And anyway, since you're sort of friendly with the new guy, do you think you could set something up?"

"Well, I don't know," I said, not wanting to commit to anything. I didn't want Holly dating Butch, but why not? I had Mitch, so why was I being jealous of Holly liking him? Oh, god, I was so confused.

"Oh, please," Holly said. "I'll owe you big time."

"I'll see what I can do," I said, but didn't have any real intention of doing it. I felt guilty about that, but not guilty enough to fix her up with Butch.

I walked out of the gym to my next class.

**There's the first chapter. Was it any good? Should I continue? Drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Got My Mind Set On You

**Chapter Two: Got My Mind Set On You**

**Okay, I decided to** **continue this story. So here's chapter two. Read and enjoy.**

**Butch's POV**

There I was standing in the hallway after Buttercup just left me there. Damn, she was beautiful. It was too bad she had an ass for a boyfriend. I was going to fix that situation if it was the last thing I did. That girl was way too fine to be stuck with a jerk like him.

My brother Brick came up to me as she left my eyesight. "Hey, man, what's going on?"

"Ah, nothing, just that girl," I said. I tried playing it off, but there was something about her.

"Forget her," Brick said as we walked down the hallway. "She's got a boyfriend."

"Not for long," I said. I smirked widely, thinking that I would have kissed that girl given a few more seconds. It would have been all over with her and the stupid Mitch.

"Hey, Butch, be careful," Brick said as we entered our next class. "He's definitely the jealous type."

I just laughed at him. I wasn't worried. The only thing I had on my agenda was making that girl mine. The rest of the school day went pretty slow. I didn't see Buttercup again until last period, but that stupid Mitch was with her. He had his arm close around her. It looked like he was scared she would run away if he let her go. I noticed he tried kissing her, but she turned away. That's right, Buttercup. I just hated to think of her swapping spit with that loser. I saw the way she looked at me when I first arrived, and when I sat down next to her in homeroom. She didn't look at_ him_ like that. That look was for me, and no one else.

She must have not known I was in the room. She didn't look my way once. Chemistry, this was the perfect class. The bell rang and our teacher attempted to quiet everyone down. "Alright, everyone, settle down. I'm Mister Foreman, and this is going to be a great year." Most of the students groaned, but not me.

I had to agree with him. It _was _going to be a great year. Some students were still making noises, but Mister Foreman took command of the class.

"Alright, people, first thing on the agenda. You will be paired off. So, first, Mary Pritchert will be paired with Steven Stedman." He went on until there were only four students left. "And Mitch Mitchelson, you will be paired with Princess Morebucks, and finally, Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo." That teacher just made my day. "Now, you all need to find your partners. You will be sitting together from now on."

I smirked over at Buttercup, while Mitch just glared at me. Damn, he looked steamed. "Hey, Buttercup," I said. "It looks like we're together from now on."

"I guess so," she said. I sat down at the table next to her as Mitch and Princess sat at the table next to us. "It might be interesting." I knew Mitch heard that, because he scowled. It only made me laugh, which made Buttercup seemed more relaxed.

Our teacher gave a short boring lecture which I didn't pay much attention to. There were more interesting things grabbing my interest. Before I knew it the bell rang and class was over. This had been one interesting first day of school.

"So, do you want to get together and study sometime?" I asked. "And I'm still interested in that tour?"

I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I didn't want to scare her away. Besides, her boyfriend was standing right there.

"Okay," she said. I wasn't expecting that. "Let me give you my number. Call me tomorrow, and we'll set up a time."

"Buttercup," I heard Mitch call her. "We have to go." He stood there waiting for her. Damn, that guy was annoying.

"In a minute, Mitch," Buttercup said. She looked annoyed again. She turned back to me. "Here's my number." She ripped off a piece of paper from her notebook and jotted it down and gave it to me. She grabbed her books and waved. "I'll see you later." She gave me a smile. I loved that. I hoped to see it again.

She headed for the door and took off with Mitch. I decided to follow them. I saw him grab her arm and drag her down the hall. He had some nerve, treating her that. I wanted to punch his lights out for manhandling her.

I peeked around the corner, watching them. If he did try anything I swore I was going to smash that guy's face in.

"What the hell was that, Buttercup?" Mitch yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" she said, starting to walk away, but he grabbed her arm again.

"You gave him your number," Mitch fired at her. "You got something going with him?"

"You're paranoid, you know that," Buttercup shot at him.

"I don't want you hangin' around with him. You're my girlfriend, not his."

I saw the fire in her eyes at hearing his words. "You don't own me, Mitch, and I'll hang out with anyone I damn well please." She tried walked away, but he blocked her path.

"No, you don't," Mitch said. "I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it," Buttercup said, her nostrils flaring. I almost felt sorry for poor Mitch... almost. "You didn't just say that."

"Yes, I did," Mitch yelled. "So you better tell me that you're not going to see him again."

"I'm not telling you any such thing," Buttercup yelled. As she was walking away, he grabbed her.

"This isn't over," Mitch yelled and backed her up against the lockers.

I was about to come to her rescue when I saw her punch him in the gut and stump on his foot. "Don't you ever do that again, Mitch," she shouted and ran off down the hall.

She let him off easy. So, I decided to finally make my presence known. "Hey, there, Mitch," I said, leaning my arm against the wall.

He turned and looked over at me. "I'm warning you," he said, pointing his finger at me. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

"You're warning me?" I said with a laugh. "Let me make this simple. You're ever going to touch her again..."

"Are you threatening me?" Mitch said, getting up in my face.

"I don't threaten," I said, and gently grabbed him by the collar. I balled up my fist and punched him squarely in the face.

He slumped down into the floor, blood coming out of his nose. I walked away and ran down the hall hoping Buttercup hadn't left yet. When I got outside I saw her sisters outside talking to my brothers.

"Hey," I said, running up to them. "Have you seen Buttercup?"

"She kind of took off," Blossom said. "She threw her car keys at me, and ran down the street. She was really upset. What happened?"

"Ask Mitch," I said and got on my motorcycle.

"She usually takes Pleasant Avenue when she's upset," Bubbles said. I was grateful for the tip.

I started up the engine and took off. I hoped she didn't get far. I went down several streets, until I spotted a girl with raven hair. Yeah, that was her. I just knew it. I rode up to her and slowed down as she looked my way. She stopped walking as I stopped as well. Her eyes looked red and puffing. She had been crying, that stupid Mitch, damn him for making her cry.

"You okay?" I asked.

Her face became hard as she just scowled at me. "Just leave me alone." She took a few steps in the attempt to walk away, but I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Hey, BC," I called out. She stopped and looked back. "Want a ride?"

She hesitated for a moment and then I saw her cracked a smile. "Why not?"

There was a spark in her eye. That was my girl. I sensed there was some kind of wild streak in her, much like my own. She climbed on the back of my bike, while she strapped on her bag so it wouldn't slip off. I could feel the warmth of her body next to me, as she wrapped her arms around me. God that felt so good.

"Hang on," I said. I heard her shout out from behind me. That brought a smile to my face. The faster I drove the louder she shouted.

"This is so much fun," she said into my ear.

I could hear her laughing. Finally we stopped. We were somewhere in town. There were several shops around town. She got off the bike and with her bag around her left arm.

"Thanks for the ride," she said. She held out her hand, and I took it.

"So, you think you can show me around?" I asked her. "Maybe we can get something to eat."

"Okay," she said. "There's an ice cream shop just over there."

"Sounds good," I said. I took her hand as she led the way. We walked in and took a booth in the corner. "So, how did you know where I was?"

"Your sister told me you took off," I confessed. "After what happened with Mitch I don't blame you for taking off. That's what I do when I'm steamed."

"Wait a minute," she said suspiciously. "How do you know about what happened with Mitch?"

"I sort of saw the whole thing," I said. I saw her temper flare again. "I saw you punch him. That was sweet." I chuckled at the thought of seeing Mitch hunched over, wallowing in pain." She started to laugh too. "So why do you go out with that guy? He doesn't seem like your type."

"My type?" she said, looking at me slyly. "And what actually would that be?"

"Someone exciting, tall dark and handsome with a wild side," I said, describing myself without trying to. "Someone who can show you a good time and treat you right... like a lady." I knew that would get her.

"And you don't think that's Mitch?" she asked.

I laughed a little at that. "The guy's an idiot."

"How can you say that?" She had this shocked look on her face. "You don't even know him."

"I know guys like him, and you deserve somebody better."

"Got anyone in a mind?" she asked me. I think she knew what I was getting at. I could tell there was no fooling her.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't think I'll tell you right now," I said. "So what about this loser?"

She laughed a little. It was more of an ironic laugh. "Well, about me and Mitch," she started to say, but hesitated a little. "We've known each other since kindergarten, so it only seemed natural that we started go out. Everybody just kind of expected it."

"But the way he treats you," I said, with a look of concern. "It just ain't right. I'd never let anyone treat you that way." There, I said it, but I don't think she picked up on the innuendo.

"He never used to," she said, but there was a sadness in her eyes. "It's only since we've been dating."

"That's too bad, because you deserve so much better," I said, and she kind of half-smiled. "So what's good here?"

"Well, I like the hot fudge sundae," I said.

"Sounds good," he said. The waitress came around and took our orders.

"So, what did you do in Citysville?" she asked me.

"Survive mostly, until our dad died. We're emancipated minors, so me and my brothers live on our own."

"Oh, that sounds so sad," she said. Did she actually feel sorry for me? My brothers and I actually liked living on our own. "My sisters and I live with our dad. He adopted us when we were five. I don't know where we would be if the Professor hadn't taken us in."

"What happened to your parents?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't remember anything before we came to live with the Professor."

The waitress came back with our sundaes. She took a bit, making a sound of satisfaction. I hoped one day I could make her make that sound. We continued to have a good time together, but then I saw Mitch approach our table. Couldn't that guy take a hint?

"Hey!" he shouted. It startled Buttercup, and she looked up at him.

"Mitch," she said, looking surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he said. His nose looked bruised from where I punched him, but it wasn't bloody like it was before.

"You don't have any right to ask me that," she said. "So just leave me alone."

"So, what? You're with him now. Did he tell you what he did?"

"What are you talking about, Mitch?" She got up and looked him dead in the eye. I think she noticed for the first time my handiwork. "What happened to your face?"

"Ask him," Mitch said. "After you ran off he hit me."

She looked over at me. "Did you do that?" she asked me. I didn't deny it, but I didn't confess either. "Oh, God, you did." Well, nothing gets past her. I had to remember that.

"You see, Buttercup," Mitch said. "And you want to hang out with a jerk like him?"

"That's none of your business, Mitch," she said. "So why did you follow me here?"

"I just want to talk," Mitch said in a calmer voice "Can we go somewhere?"

"Okay," she said. I can't believe she agreed to go with him. Damn it, this guy was a real pain. "Butch, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Call me later, okay."

"Sure," I said. I wasn't about to let her go off with him alone. I saw what he did to her before. I didn't trust this guy.

She reached into her wallet. "Here's the money for the sundaes," she said, handing me the money.

"Nah," I said. "It's my treat."

She just smiled and walked out with Mitch. I left a bill on the table and walked out of the ice cream parlor. I trailed close behind, but far enough so they wouldn't see me.

**So, that's the end. Would you all like to see more? I already know what I'm going to write for the next chapter, so it won't be long. Don't forget to review, and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shoulder To Cry On

**Chapter Three: A Shoulder To Cry On**

**Okay, I made a third chapter. I'm not sure how good it is, so let me know what you think. So on with the story.**

**Buttercup's POV**

For some reason we ended up at the park. Mitch and I sat down on the one of the benches. Mitch looked deep into my eyes. He had something pressing on his mind, but part of me didn't want to know what it was.

"Buttercup, do you love me?" Mitch asked me. He wasn't beating around the bush.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. "We're going steady, right? God, why are you so insecure?"

"Then why were you with him?" he asked.

"I was upset, and he went looking for me. He offered me a ride, and that's all," I said, trying to explain. He just rolled his eyes at me. "I wasn't cheating on you, Mitch." He didn't seem at all convinced by my sincerity.

"Then prove you want to be with me and not him," Mitch said. I was confused by what he said. What did he mean? Before I knew what was happening, he leaned over towards me and forced me into a kiss. He started to feel up me shirt and moved his lips down to my neck. "I want you to sleep with me," he whispered in my ear.

I slapped him and pushed him away from me, shocked that he would suggest such a thing. "No, Mitch!" I shouted. I got up off the bench and attempted to walk away from him, but he grabbed me from behind. He forced me to face him. "Mitch, let go of me!" I shouted.

"No!" he shouted. "If you really loved me you would want to be with me."

"I told you that I'm not ready for sex," I said, while struggling to get away from him. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I know you," he said. He forced me into a kiss again and pushed me onto the ground. He was on top of me, trying to hold me down. I was so enraged by his behavior that I kneed him in the gut.

He rolled off of me and lay on the ground wallowing in pain. I got up off the ground and kicked him. I was so angry I just wanted to rip him apart. "I hate you, Mitch!" I shouted. "I never want to see you again. It's over."

He got up off the ground. "No way, Buttercup," he said, grabbing my arms. "I'll decide when it's over."

I snatched my arm back and took off running. I was sure he would follow me, so I just kept running until I reached the old junkyard. I would hang out there sometimes just to be alone. I was so upset, and I didn't want anybody to see me like this. I thought I was alone, until I heard a noise. I was afraid that Mitch had followed me, and I gasped.

I looked up to see to see a familiar face. It was Butch, and he looked concerned. "Hey, are you okay?"

I attempted to dry my eyes, but more tears came. "Ummm... I'm okay, I guess," I said, but the tears kept coming. "Mitch and I broke up... sort of."

"Sorry, BC," he said, trying to sound sympathetic. "He really wasn't good enough for you."

"I wish I figured that out months ago," I said.

"Why did you start goin' out with him anyway?" he asked me. He stood next to me and took my hand. "He doesn't seem like your type."

"I don't know," I said, but that wasn't really telling the truth. I thought about it for a moment. The truth was right there, and I felt the need to tell him. "Before him no other guy gave me a second look. I'm not exactly beautiful, you know."

"That's not true," Butch said. He came close to me, which made me nervous. He leaned against me, and the closer he got the more shaken I became. He put his hand on my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Are you afraid of me?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No," I said in a quiet voice, and I wasn't. I felt as if I belonged there.

He put his arms around me, and suddenly I felt so safe and excited at the same time. His lips came so close to mine, and suddenly they touched. An exhilaration ran through my body as I felt myself kissing him back. My arms found their way around his neck, and I opened my mouth letting his tongue roll around with mine. His taste was so sweet, and I never wanted the kiss to end. Finally, we broke away from each other and looked into his eyes. No one had ever kissed me like that. I breathed deeply, still unable to speak.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me.

I backed up, as a strange look came upon his face. "I'm confused," I said, looking away from him. "I still care about Mitch, but..."

"Confused? After what he did?" He looked at him shocked.

I turned back to him. "What do you mean, Butch?" I asked. "Are you talking about what happened at school, or..."

"No," he said. "I saw you two in the park, and..."

"Were you there?" I couldn't believe it. I felt embarrassed thinking that he saw what happened.

"Sort of," he said. He looked a little guilty, and I backed away from him but just a few inches. "Look. I wasn't spying on you. I just thought you might need some help. I was going to go after him, but I saw that you can handle yourself. Then you just ran off."

"So you followed me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I thought you might need somebody. You know, a shoulder to cry on, and I was right."

"Is that why you kissed me? Because you felt sorry for me." Now, I was mad. I turned away from him and folded my hands over.

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Is that what you think? That I felt sorry for you."

I turned around to face him. "Then why did you kiss me?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"

"Just to be your friend," he said. I didn't see that usual smirk. He looked so sincere. I just hoped it wasn't a facade.

"Is that true?" I asked. "You're a guy, and I know what guys have on their minds."

"And what about you?" he asked. I could see that smugness returning to his face. It was enough to make me angry, but I managed to keep my cool for now. "Oh, come on, BC. Tell the truth."

"What truth?" I fired at him.

"You wanted me to kiss you," he said. I was speechless, because I knew it was the truth. I did want him to kiss me, but I could never admit that to him.

He came towards me again. This time I didn't back away. He was right, and I couldn't deny it. I did want him, but I didn't know why. I barely knew him for a day, and I already let him kiss me. Was I turning into a slut? Maybe Mitch was right to be jealous. I realized that it didn't matter now. All I could see was Butch.

I was leaning against one of the old mangled cars. My heart started to pound as he leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss at first, but is soon deepened as I melted into his arms. I sighed softly as he arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt my arms around his neck and felt his soft dark hair between my fingers. There was a flutter in my stomach, and my body felt so light.

When we finally broke apart, he brushed his hand across my cheek. "So, are you still confused about Mitch?"

"Who?" I said.

I was breathing heavy, but I saw the sly smirk come across his face. He grabbed my waist, and I felt something stir within me. This time I kissed him, which surprised him a little, but he picked me up off the ground and held onto me. He set me down after a few moments, and took my hand.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked him.

"Just go with the flow," he said and smiled at me.

"The flow?" I said and laughed at him. "That's so lame."

"Oh, really," he said. "Okay, how about I give you a ride home? It is getting pretty late."

"My dad's pretty strict on curfew, and after not coming home after school I probably grounded anyway."

"Then I better get home, before you get into more trouble."

He took my hand and led me over to where he parked his motorcycle. Suddenly I forgot all about my troubles with Mitch and everything else that involved reality. I wondered if he had anything to do with it.

Being on the back of his bike was so exhilarating. I never felt so alive in my life. I was just sad when the ride was over. He got off the bike first and then helped me down.

"So, this is where you live?" he asked. "It's nice."

"It's just a house," I said.

He looked hard at the place. "It's nicer than any place I've ever lived in."

"I never really thought about that," I said. Now I really felt bad, wondering what kind of life he was forced to live. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "I got a reason not to ditch." I laughed at that, my eyes caught his. God, I wanted to kiss him so bad. He must have read my mind, because that's exactly what he did.

He was about to get on his bike, until we heard a rustling in the bushes. "I thought I find you with him." Oh, god, it was Mitch.

"Are you spying on me?" I said, getting up into his face.

"I just wanted to talk to you, and I find you making out with him!" he shouted.

"That's not what this is about, Mitch, and you know it!" I shouted back at him. "You're just pissed off, because I broke up with you."

"We didn't break up, Buttercup, because I'm not going to allow that," he yelled. "When are you going to get it that we belong together?"

He grabbed my arm, but Butch stepped forward, looking like he wanted to tear Mitch's head off. "Hey, take your hands off her!" he shouted.

I yanked my arm away from him, but Butch ran up to him and punched him in the face. Before I knew they were both rolling on the ground mixing it up.

"Stop it!" I shouted, but they just kept at it. I kept screaming at them, but those two just kept beating on each other. "I SAID, STOP IT!"

Finally, with their energy gone they did stop. Mitch was on the ground clutching his stomach, while Butch was still on his feet, but staggered to his bike.

"Are you two done?" I shouted. "If you're both going to act like a couple of Neanderthals I think it's time you both leave."

"We're not done talking, Buttercup," Mitch said, staggering to his feet.

"Oh, yes, we are," I said, and I walked off into the house.

I was so pissed I wanted to punch something, but then I remembered what Dad did the last time I punched a hole in the wall. It was sixth months of therapy. There was no way in hell I was going through that again.

I looked through the window and a few minutes later and saw that Mitch had left, and Butch was starting up his bike, getting ready to take off. I leaned up against the door and slumped onto the floor.

I didn't notice that Blossom had come up to me. "Buttercup, are you okay?"

I picked myself off the floor and sighed in frustration. "I'm fine," I snapped at her.

"No, you're not, Buttercup," Blossom said. "So tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and stomped up to my room.

I closed the door, locked it and plopped down on my bed. Just then my phone rang. I saw Butch's number pop up. I didn't feel like talking. Couldn't he see that? I let it ring until it went to voice mail.

I quickly checked to see if he left a message. I heard his recorded voice over the phone.

"_Look, BC, I'm sorry about that thing with Mitch, but I just went crazy when I saw him grab you like that. I'm sorry, so could you please just call me. I really need to talk to you... Okay... bye."_

I just groaned. Oh, god, I was more confused now. I hated Mitch, or thought I did. Maybe I was looking for an excuse to breakup with him. Well, whatever happened now, I knew I was done with him. After what happened at the park I could never trust him again.

And what about Butch? He was such a great kisser, and it was kind of a turn on when he defended me like that, but I just met him.

I decided that I needed time to think, but the more I did the more confused I became. The whole thing was giving me a splitting headache. The only thing I could come up with is that I needed to forget about them both. I didn't how I felt when I was around Butch, but I knew there couldn't be anything between us. Could there?

**So, that's the end of the chapter. How did I do? Would you like to see more? Please, review and tell me what you think. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: When Hell Freezes Over

** Chapter Four: When Hell Freezes Over **

**Butch's POV**

I couldn't believe that stupid Mitch ruined everything, when I was finally getting somewhere with Buttercup. I was on I mission now. She was going to be my girlfriend if it was the last thing I did. I was just afraid that now she hated me.

God, I was getting pathetic. Why was I worrying so much about one girl, one incredibly hot girl? At least I wasn't the only one she was mad at. I told myself that it wouldn't be long before she forgave me. I don't think she was really that mad to begin with.

I walked into the apartment my brothers and I shared. Boomer was out on the couch, while Brick was sleeping on the cot on the floor. It wasn't even one in the morning. God, they were so lame, but I was getting tired too, after beating the crap out of that ass Mitch. Well, there was always tomorrow, I thought. I would get her to talk to me.

I called her again, but all I got was her voice mail. I hung up the phone and went into the bedroom. Damn, this place is a mess. I lay down on the mattress that was on the floor. I thought about what Buttercup would think of this place. She would hate it. I saw the place she lived in. She deserved the best. This place wasn't it.

When I saw Mitch in the park trying to force himself on her, that sent a rage in me. He deserved a beating for that alone. It would never be that way for me and her. She'll know what it's like to be treated like a lady, not some horny teenager's play thing.

When I closed my eyes that night all I could do was dream of her.

"Hey, Butch," I heard my brother Brick scream at me from the doorway. "We're gonna be late for school."

I shot awake knowing I couldn't miss school. I looked at me phone, hoping I had gotten a call from Buttercup, but no such luck. I groaned and staggered to my feet and entered the bathroom.

I changed clothes and entered the small kitchen. Boomer had a lukewarm omelet waiting for me. There was no time to heat it up, so I just shoved it in my mouth and headed out the door.

I dragged my school bag and headed out the door with my brothers close behind me. My brothers took their old run down car we bought for practically nothing, while I took my motorcycle. My bike was my baby, and they knew better than to put a single print on it.

I road to school that day thinking of nothing but Buttercup, that girl had taken over me life, and I only met her yesterday. I was either sick, horny or in love, maybe all three. That's what it was.

I entered the school building ten minutes before class started. When I entered homeroom, Buttercup was nowhere to be found. Damn, I really wanted to talk to her. I sat down in the back and put my feet up on the seat next to me. If and when she came in I would make sure she had to sit in that seat. I looked around to see all the other seats were taken. Sure enough she was one of the last students to enter. She saw me in the back and tried not to look at me.

I saw her looking around, and I think she realized that there was no other seats available. Great. "BC," I called over to her. Finally she looked at me. She came up to my desk. "Saved you a seat."

She said nothing to me, as she sat down. I threw her an intense stare, but she just looked away from me. She was nervous, and I did that to her. Good job, Butch.

"Hey, Buttercup," I said, trying to get her attention. I touched her hand, which made her jump. "Are you gonna stay mad at me?"

Finally, she looked over at me. "I'm not mad... not really." I scooted my desk closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, just trying to get close to you," I said. I started to caress her hand. I could see the goose bumps on her arm. "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

I came closer to her and as she turned her head as our lips almost touched. "Stop it, Butch," she whispered. "People are staring."

"Let 'em," I said. With the palm of my hand I traveled up her arm, but she pushed my hand away. "You really care what people think?"

"No," she said. "But it's just not the place."

"Okay, then have lunch with me, just the two of us."

"If I do, will you stop?"

"Sure, BC, whatever you want," I said, and smiled slyly at her.

"Okay," she said, as our teacher settled down the class. We didn't speak for the rest of the class, but as soon as the bell rang. She tried to get away, but I wasn't going to make it that easy. "Buttercup, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have to get to class," she said gathering her things.

"Oh, come on, you're not in that big a hurry." I put my hands over her books, so she couldn't pick them up. "You're not going to stand me up, are you?"

"No, I won't," she said, but I didn't believe her. "I promise."

Oh, god, that did it. I couldn't help but believe her now. "Okay, I'll see you later."

I stared at her the entire way out, and she was looking at me too. I couldn't wait for lunchtime.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Okay, what's up, BC," Holly asked me. "Is there something going on with you and Butch?"

"I don't know," I said. I couldn't tell her the truth. After what happened last night, I didn't even know.

"So what about Mitch?" Holly asked. "Aren't you two still going together?"

"I broke up with him," I said. I really didn't want to talk to her about this.

"What!" she shouted. "When did this all happen?" We entered the classroom together and sat down in our seats. "And why?"

"Because I realized that he doesn't care about me. He acts like I'm his possession or something."

"Wow! This is big," Holly said. "I never thought you and Mitch..."

"Holly, please, I don't want to talk about it," I said, snapping at her. She had a hurt look on her face. "Holly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's okay," she said, "but what about you and Butch? I guess that why you wouldn't fix me up with him."

"He's not you're type," I said.

"But he's yours, besides I'm going out with Devon."

"As of when?" I asked.

"You missed it last night at the dance club. Devon caught Kali making out with Trevor, so he broke up with her in front of everybody. We started talking, and now we're going out."

"You work fast," I said.

"Well, not as fast as you," she said. I scowled at her, but she was right. Suddenly I couldn't wait until lunch time. The morning seemed to go slow, but finally the bell rang. It was a good thing, because my stomach was growling.

As I walked down to the cafeteria, I ran into Mitch. I groaned and tried to walk passed him. "Damn it, Mitch, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, looking insistent. "Can we have lunch together?"

"No, Mitch, I'm busy," I said.

"You're going to go be with him, aren't you?" Mitch looked angry, but I didn't care. We were over as far as I was concerned.

"That's none of your business," I said. I attempted to move passed him, but he grabbed my arm. I snatched it away, but he grabbed me and threw me up again the wall. I felt a sharp pain in my back, but it passed through me soon enough.

"I'm not going to let my girl have lunch with someone else," he said angrily. "You want the whole school to laugh at me?"

I pushed Mitch away from me, seeing for the first time how incredibly pathetic he was. "God, Mitch, all you think about is yourself. Butch was right. You are a loser."

He grabbed me again. "Is that what you think, Buttercup?" I refused to answer him. He was about to slap me, but I easily blocked his hand. "You're going to regret this."

"Just shut the hell up and get away from me," I shouted, pushing him away from me. "Get it through your head. We are through." I walked off down the hall into the lunch room. I brought my lunch that day and looked around and saw that Butch was waiting for me. He waved up his hand, and I walked over to the table and sat down next to him.

"You remembered," he said. He looked surprised but happy to see me.

"I did promise," I said. I looked away for a moment, thinking about my confrontation with Mitch.

"Something wrong?" Butch asked me.

"No, I..." He put his hand on my back and jerked away in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, but I was lying. There was still a pain in my back, but it wasn't that bad.

I saw Phyllis come up to our table. "Hey, BC, what up with you and Mitch? I saw what happened out in the hall."

"What was that?" Butch asked, looking over at me, but I wasn't saying anything.

"They were having quite a fight," Phyllis continued. Damn it, why couldn't she keep her mouth shut. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Buttercup, what happened?" Butch asked me.

"Nothing," I finally said, but I could see that he knew I wasn't telling the truth. "Okay, he confronted me in the hall."

"What did he do?" he asked. I didn't say anything. How was I supposed to tell him? I didn't have to, because Phyllis had the biggest mouth in the school.

"He only slammed her against a wall," Phyllis said, like it was no big deal. "And to think I had a crush on him." She walked off, which was too bad because I wanted to kill her.

"Buttercup, why didn't you tell me?" Butch shouted at me.

"Because of what you did last night," I said, getting defensive. I was holding back the tears. I didn't want to cry in front of him. It would only make things worse. "Don't get into a fight with Mitch. It really was no big deal."

"He hurt you, Buttercup. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm fine," I said, starting to stand up, but I felt another sharp pain.

"See," he said, coming to me and helping me to sit back down. "First, I'm taking you to the nurse's office, and then I'm going to kill him."

"Over my dead body," I yelled. "I told you I'm fine." But I wasn't. I stood up again and tried to walk away, but the pain returned and I cried out. I slumped over on the table, but Butch caught me before I was able to fall.

"Come here," he said and helped me sit down again. I felt better after a few minutes. "Can you stand now?"

"I think so," I said. Butch helped me to my feet.

"Good," he said. "Because we're going to the nurse's office."

"Butch I'm fine," I demanded. "I don't need..."

"Don't argue with me," he insisted. It didn't look like I was going to win this argument, so I just leaned on him the entire way. My back was really starting to hurt now, and I hated having him see me in such a vulnerable state.

We finally reached the nurse's office, and part of me was glad. I just wanted something to make the pain stop.

"Hey!" Butch called out. He was so commanding at that moment. "She's hurt."

"Sit right down here, Miss Utonium" the nurse said. She knew who I was, since I was often sent here at least once a week for some reason or other. I was grateful to sit down. It didn't hurt as much then. "So where does it hurt?"

"My lower back," I said, trying not the cry. She lifted up my shirt and gasped.

"Oh, dear, that's a nasty bruise," she said. "How did this happen?"

"That dick, Mitch Mitchelson," Butch said furious. "He slammed her against a wall."

"Is that true?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We were having an argument, and he... ahhh." This time I did cry out.

The nurse picked up the phone and dialed a number. She turned back to us a few minutes later. "I called for your sisters, Miss Utominum, and your father will be here soon."

Butch helped me to lie down on the table. I was on my side, so it didn't hurt so bad. He stroked my hair and tried to comfort me.

Soon my sisters came in. Bubbles was hysterical, while Blossom just looked worried.

"Oh, my god, Buttercup, what happened?" Bubbles said. She looked over at Butch. "Did you something to her?"

"No, it wasn't him," I said.

"It was that damned Mitch," Butch said. He balled up his fists. I had never seen him that angry.

"Mitch?" Blossom said, questioningly. "Why would he...?"

"Because he's an asshole," Butch shouted. He looked over at Blossom. "Could you two take care of her? I got something to do."

"Butch, don't!" I yelled. It was too much, because I yelped in pain. He had already left. I attempted to sit up. I only made it halfway, when Blossom tried to get me to lie down again. "Blossom, please, you've got to do something."

"What's going on?" Blossom asked.

"Get Butch's brothers. I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid."

"Like what?" Bubbles asked.

"Like kill Mitch. He already got into a fight with him last night, and after what happened today..."

"Don't worry, Buttercup," Blossom said. "I'll take care of it."

Blossom left the room, but I was still worried. I didn't want Butch getting in trouble just because of me. This was all Phyllis' fault. Why did she have to open her big mouth? I felt so helpless. How I wished this had never happened.

**Okay, the end of another chapter. So, how was it? Next chapter, Butch has a confrontation with Mitch. Is someone going to die? Be here next time to find out. Remember to review and see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Schoolyard Brawl

**Chapter Five: Schoolyard Brawl**

**Blossom's POV**

I hated leaving my sister while she was in so much pain, but she was pleading with me to help Butch. It wasn't often that Buttercup asked for help, and I just couldn't turn her down. I sprinted back to science class. Brick and I had that class together. He was at the door waiting for me.

"Hey, Blossom," He said, throwing me a smile. "You're early."

"Brick, you got to come with me," I said. I was still panting a little, having run most of the way there.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Buttercup's in the nurse's office," I said quickly. "Mitch hurt her, and Butch is on the warpath."

"What?" Brick shouted. "Do you know where he would be?"

"Mitch has gym class after lunch, so they're probably outside."

"So does Butch," Brick said. "We better hurry before he does something stupid."

We ran down the hallway and practically crashed into Boomer, who tried to move out of the way but was unsuccessful. "Hey, you two," Boomer said, trying to pick himself off the ground. "Where's the fire?"

"No time to explain," Brick said. "We got to stop a murder."

"What?" he shouted, but Brick just grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway. We reached the outside door and ran through it.

There was the boys' gym class, and I saw Butch standing there in front of Mitch. He pushed him to the ground. My heart started to speed up as Butch stood over Mitch.

**Butch's POV**

I had never been this angry in my life. I wasn't going to let this asshole get away with hurting Buttercup. There he was on the ground, but he didn't look one bit scared. Well, he was going to be. I picked him up by his shirt collar and punched him in the face.

"Hey, guys, fight!" a boy shouted from a distance. I didn't know where it was coming from. I was too preoccupied with Mitch.

"Butch, man, stop!" That was my brother's voice. Awe, Brick, stop ruining my fun. Didn't he understand that I had to teach this asshole a lesson.

I was distracted enough that Mitch got a punch in, hitting me in the face. I fell back a little, and the little jerk punched me in the stomach. I was winded and fell on my knees.

"Hey, you jerk," Boomer called out. "What do you think you're doing to my brother?" That was Boomer, sweet, innocent, naive Boomer. Didn't he know I could handle this jerk?

I went for Mitch again, wrestling him to the ground. I pounded my fist into his face several times until blood spattered from his nose. I was yelling incoherently at him while foaming at the mouth.

Suddenly a pair of hands reached over on either side of me, forcing me off of him. "Let go of me!"

"No, way, Butch!" Brick yelled in my ear. He didn't understand how much I needed to tear that guy apart.

Some of the other kids were holding onto Mitch, and before I knew it the principal came out and confronted us both.

"Principal Keane," Blossom said. She was looking sternly at me. I also wondered why she wasn't with Buttercup.

"What is going on here?" Principal Keane demanded.

"Just this jerk likes beatin' up on girls," I said, still breathing heavy. "So I thought I'd beat up on him."

"Mister Jojo, Mister Mitchelson," Principal Keane started. "My office, now."

"Blossom," I said. "Why are you here? You should be with Buttercup."

"She asked me to stop you from doing something stupid. So what am I supposed to tell her?"

"Don't tell her anything," I said as I followed principal Keane. I left you there, hoping she wouldn't say anything. I didn't want Buttercup to be any more upset then she already was.

When we entered Principal's Keane's office I just glared at Mitch. It was his stupid ass who started it. I sat down in one of the seats as she sat behind her desk.

"Now, what were you two boys fighting over?" she asked.

"Hey, I was just defending myself," Mitch said. "I was there minding my own business, and this idiot attacked me."

I attempted to get out of my seat, but Principal Keane shot up. "That's enough Mister Jojo. Now, sit." She turned to Mitch. "You are already in enough trouble. I got a call from Nurse Tully and she told me what happened with Buttercup Utonium."

That's a lie," Mitch shouted. "I didn't do anything to her."

"There were witnesses, Mister Mitchelson. Now, you are suspended for the next three days. I will be calling your Grandmother, and I will be having a meeting with her about your behavior." Then she turned to me. "Mister Jojo, I don't condone fighting in my school, but I do understand why you did it. So for the next three days you will receive detention."

"What!" Mitch fired at her. "I get suspended, and he only gets detention. This is all his fault anyway."

"Mister Mitchelson," Principal shouted. "Do you want to make it a week?"

Mitch slumped back down in his seat and stayed quiet.

"Principal Keane," I said. "Would it be okay if I went to visit Buttercup? I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I'm sorry, Mister Jojo, but her father has already come to pick her up," she said. "I think it's best if you get to your next class."

I rose from my seat and left her office. I went the rest of the day feeling pretty low. I hated school, and I hated even more since Buttercup wasn't around.

After school that day I had detention. I hated that too. I would have rather left to see how Buttercup was, but I would as soon as I was able to leave.

It was close to four thirty before I was able to leave school. I walked outside and got on my bike and road to Buttercup's house. When I got there I saw my brothers hanging out with Buttercup's sisters. They were outside eating sandwiches and laughing.

"Hey, guys," I said as they looked over towards me. I turned off my bike and approached. "Is Buttercup around?"

"She's in her room," Bubbles said. "We were up there, but she kicked us out."

"Yeah, she doesn't like people fussing over her," Blossom said.

"Can I see her?" I asked. "I just want to know she's okay."

"Sure," Blossom said and led me into the house. Damn, this was a nice place. "It's up the stairs, second door to the right."

"Thanks," I said as I climbed the stairs. I turned the corner and looked over at the green door. That must be it. I knocked on the door, but I heard only silence. I cracked the door and saw that she was on her bed. Her back was turned, so I couldn't tell if she was asleep.

I approached her bed. She must have heard me, because I heard her yell. "Blossom, Bubbles, I told you to leave me alone."

She turned over and looked shocked when she saw me. "Hey, BC, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, it's you," she said. She remained in a reclining position. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hey, don't try to get up," I said, and came and sat down next to her on her bed. "You should rest."

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," I said. I took her hand. It was cold, so I rubbed it until it was warm. I kissed her hand softly, but she took it back. "What's wrong?"

She stared at me for a while. "I heard what happened at school, about your fight."

"I told Blossom not to tell you."

"She didn't have to," Buttercup said. "When I asked her about it she got real quiet. She didn't admit to anything, but I could tell. Besides, those scratches on your face gave you away."

I rose to my feet and turned away from her. "He had it comin', BC. After what he did to you..."

"But why did you do that?" she asked. "No one's ever defended me like that before."

I looked back at her and saw that she was sitting up. "You should really lie back down."

"No, I fine," she said. There was a look of frustration on her face. "Just answer my question."

"Well," I said, sitting down next to her. "I really like you, and it just made me crazy knowing he hurt you."

She wore a half smile and looked into my eyes. "You think you're my hero, now?"

I laughed a little and reached down to kiss her, but her turned away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I..." She stopped for a moment. "I'm just confused is all. I mean I should hate Mitch, but I don't."

"What? Are you still in love with that guy?"

"No, I never was in love with him, and just went out with him because... No one else ever gave me a second look."

"So what about now?" I asked.

"I just need some time to think is all," she said. "I just hope we can be friends."

There was that line, but I think she wanted more than that. I wasn't going to push her. I knew I would get her eventually. "Friends, then," I said. "So do friends kiss?"

"Sure," she said. I could tell she was teasing me. "But only on the forehead." God, she was killing me, but I complied. If it was the only way I could kiss her then I would accept it for now.

I saw that she started to yawn. "Hey, are you tired?"

"It's these stupid pain killers the doctor gave me. They make me drowsy."

"Then why don't you lie down and go to sleep," I said. She slowly lowered herself back onto the bed, and I covered her with the blanket. In minutes she was asleep.

I sat there for a few minutes and watched her. She looked so adorable. I thought about crawling into bed with her. I wondered what it would be like to hold her, feeling her skin against mine. Damn, I got horny just thinking about it. I wanted this girl so bad, and we had just met yesterday. I had never gone this crazy over a girl, but then again I never met anyone quite like her.

I got up to leave her room. I looked down one last time and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She sighed softly in her sleep as I brushed my hand over the spot I had kissed.

She was so beautiful and fragile at that moment, but I knew that one day she would be mine.

**Okay, that's the end of that one. What did you think? Next chapter gets even more intense. What happens when Mitch sees Butch and Buttercup in the park? Be here next time to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: When The Fog Clears

**Chapter Six: When the Fog Clears**

I woke late that next day. Dad didn't allow me to go to school. Normally I wouldn't have minded. After all, I wasn't helpless, but everyone was making me feel that way. I wished they would all stop. Dad came into my room around noon, bringing me some lunch.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?" he asked as I sat up in bed, and he handed me the tray.

"I feel fine, Dad," I said. "Mitch just caught me off guard."

"Well, I never liked you dating him to begin with," he said. "And what's this I hear about a young man coming to visit you yesterday."

"Oh, Butch, he's just a friend," I said. I partially lied to him as well as myself. Butch wasn't just a friend. I felt something so strange inside me every time I thought of him. Was it love... or lust? I wasn't sure. I didn't care. I just liked being around him.

"Is that all?" he asked me.

I looked shocked. The last thing I wanted to do was discuss my personal life with my father, so I just stayed silent. Instead, I started eating my lunch.

"Listen, Buttercup, I need to go out for a while," he said. "I have a lecture at the university, so I'll be back a little later. If you need anything just text me, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," I said, frustrated by all his doting. "Now, just go." He didn't look convinced. "I'll be fine. I'm really tired, so I'll probably just sleep the entire time."

"Okay," Dad said and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later."

Finally he left to my relief. I turned on the television and saw there was a slasher movie on Chiller. If there was anything that could cheer me up it was watching stupid people get killed in a bad movie. So I got out my secret chocolate stash and settled in.

After about a half hour into the movie my phone rang. I was too preoccupied with the movie to check the caller ID, so I just picked it up. "Hello?" I said into the phone, but there was no answer. "Who is it, damn it?" I shouted. I was so pissed. I hated that. Still no one answered. I ended the call and put the phone back on my nightstand.

Soon the phone rang again. I checked it this time. Damn. It was Mitch. What did he want? "Yeah, what?" I shouted into the phone.

"Hey, Buttercup, are you home from school today?"

"Yeah, and it's because of you, asshole?"

"Oh, come on, Buttercup. Don't be like that," Mitch said. "I was just a little angry. Besides, you weren't hurt that bad, so what do you say I come over. I'll make you forget all about it."

"Stay away from me, Mitch. I don't want anything to do with you."

"What are you going to do, sick your new boyfriend on me again?"

"Butch is not my boyfriend, and even if he was, that's none of your business."

"I don't care if you're fuckin' him, but don't you think you owe me something?"

"I don't owe you anything, Mitch. Don't call me. Don't speak to me. Just stay away from me."

I ended the call and turned off my phone. I got out of bed. The pain in my back was mostly gone. I only felt a slight twinge. I had the need to get away. I was feeling like I was suffocating, so I quickly changed clothes and took off out of the house.

**Butch's POV**

God, I hated going to school today. Buttercup was still at home recovering, but at least I could go visit her after school. I still had detention that day and the next, but at least I wouldn't run into Mitch. He was the jerk of the century. God, I hated that guy. I just coasted through that whole day, and counted the minutes down until detention was over. Finally it was four thirty, and I just couldn't wait to see her.

I drove to her house and knocked on the door. Her sister answered it. "Butch," she said, surprised to see me. "Now's not a good time."

"Is it Buttercup?" I asked. Suddenly I was frightened that something happened to her. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know," Blossom said and my heart dropped. "When we came home, she was gone."

"Did you try her phone?" I asked.

"She left it here," Blossom said. "Buttercup does this a lot, but she's still recovering. So Dad's really worried."

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll find her."

I took off on my bike. I wondered where she could be. First, I checked the junkyard, since I found her there once before, but she was nowhere to be found. I took off on the road and saw a friend of hers from school. It was Holly Jensen. She was out with some guy I didn't recognize. I stopped my bike as her date looked back at me. He didn't look happy to see me talking to Holly.

"Hey, Holly, have you seen Buttercup?" I asked.

"Yeah, I ran in to her in the park," Holly said. "She still might be there."

"Thanks," I said and put on my glasses and took off. As I reached the park I got anxious. I parked my bike in the parking lot nearby and entered the park. I searched around for a while but didn't see any sign of Buttercup, until I looked over at the children's playground. There she was sitting on a swing looking pretty down.

I approached her cautiously from behind and touched her shoulder. She flinched and rose to her feet. She turned to me with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you doing sneaking up on me?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "You should be at home resting. Your family's worried about you."

"I just needed to get out," she said. "They worry too much, and sometimes it gets on my nerves."

"But that's not the reason, is it?" I asked. I could tell she was looking tired, her face was flushed and she looked a little weak. I stayed close just in case. "You look upset."

"I'm fine," she said, but she put her head in her hands. I came closer to her ready to catch her if she fell.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Just a little dizzy," she said. I led her over to one of the benches, and we sat down. "So did my sisters send you out to find me?"

"No, I volunteered, and it's a good thing I did. I was worried about you."

"You don't have to be," she said. "Really, I'm fine."

"Then why did you take off?" I asked her.

"I just needed to think. That's all." I gave her a look like I didn't believe her and the truth was I didn't. I think she knew it, too. "Okay," she finally said in a frustrated voice. "Earlier, Mitch called me."

I jumped up at hearing his name. "Did he threaten you?"

"Sort of," she said. "He's acting like what happened was no big deal."

"No big deal, the son of a..."

"Butch, forget about him," she snapped at me. She was silent for a moment before continuing, "It doesn't matter what he says or does. I'm not going to take him back."

"It does matter," I said, taking her hand. "I'm not going to let him hurt you."

She shot up, anger returning to her eyes. "I can take care of myself," she said defensively. She stared me down, refusing to play the victim. There was that fire I loved so much.

"I know," I said and stood next to her and put my hands on her shoulders. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. Before I knew it my lips touched hers. It was a tender kiss. I wanted so much to hold her, but I didn't want to scare her away.

When the kiss ended she just stared at me for a moment. "I thought we agreed we were going to be friends," she said and sat back down on the park bench.

"We are friends," I said, taking her hand. "I just had to kiss you." She didn't look surprised, but she didn't look happy either. "Didn't you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it." That's exactly what I wanted to hear. "But..."

"But nothing," I said and silenced her with another kiss. It was a deeper and more passionate kiss. When it was over she stared at me again, but it was different this time. She looked at me longingly. I felt something inside. I never thought any girl would ever look at me like that, but I also saw how nervous she was. "So, I think I should take you home."

"You don't have to, besides I don't feel like going home."

"Well, at least call home and let them know you're okay."

She let out a deep sigh as I handed her my cellphone. She dialed quickly and waited for an answer. "Hi, Dad," she said in a low voice. There was a silence for a moment. "Dad, clam down. I'm fine." Another silence. "I promised I'll be home a little later. I'm with a friend, okay." Another pause. "Alright, I'll see you later."

She handed the phone back to me, looking a little sullen. "How mad is he?"

"He's not really mad," she said, but I didn't completely believe that. "He's just concerned." I heard a grumbling and wondered if she were hungry.

"So, you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," she said. "There's a hotdog vendor across the park, just over there."

"Great," I said. "How do you like yours?"

"Chili and cheese," she said. She had this excited look on her face. "So let's go."

She started to get up, but I could see she was a little light-leaded. "Hey, you stay here, and I'll get the food."

"Okay, but don't forget the chili fries."

I left the bench and looked back at her once to see her smiling at me. I thought back to a few months ago when Brick suggested we move here. At first, I didn't want to, but now I'm glad we did.

**Buttercup's POV**

As I sat on the park bench waiting for Butch to come back, all I could think of was that kiss. I know I told him I wanted to remain friends, but I wasn't sure that was even possible. I just had all of those crazy thoughts about Butch and I being together. I never really had those thoughts about Mitch, which confused me. Why did I ever start going out with him? After meeting Butch, I just couldn't believe I was ever interested in Mitch. All those thoughts were driving me insane, so I decided that I wasn't going to think about it anymore. I just sat back and relaxed for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze the evening air brought.

Suddenly, I felt a shadow run across my face. I opened my eyes and saw someone standing in front of me. My eyes grew wide, but I was more annoyed than anything else.

"Mitch, go away," I demanded, but he just stood there.

I stood up and was about to walk away, but he caught me. He grabbed me from behind, holding my arms with one hand, then putting his other arm around my throat. I tried to open my mouth and scream but nothing came out. So, I stumped my foot down on his. I lost my balance, and he let go of me. I fell to the ground coughing. I breathed deeply as I staggered to me feet. He ran after me, backing me up against a tree.

Before I could react, his hand was against my throat as he leaned his body up against mine. I tried to get out of his grip, but I was losing air and could breathe.

He whispered in my ear. "I told you that you would pay." He stared me down with a look that frightened me. He looked so sinister in his movements. Suddenly, he forced me into a kiss as he released his grip on my throat. I tried to fight him, but he held my arms in a tight grip.

"Please... let... me... go," I managed to get out, but he only laughed at me.

"I saw you kissing him." He glided his finger up and down my cheek. "So tell me, who's better?"

I gave him a disgusted look and spit in his face. He became angry and slapped me in the face. Somehow, my hands got free, and I fell to the ground. When I looked up, I saw Butch beating on Mitch.

I tried to pick myself up off the ground, but I was so weak. I was finally able to sit up as Mitch was getting his ass kicked, but he soon got the upper hand and punched Butch back. It was enough for him to break loose of his hold. He ran off quickly. Butch looked like he was going to go after him, but he looked back over at me with concern in his eyes.

"Buttercup," I heard him say, but I was in so much in shock that I didn't answer him. "Come on, BC. Stay with me."

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "I'm okay." I was still weak, so he helped me to my feet. He led me back to the bench. I was still shaking as he held me. It felt so nice to be touched by him. After I had calmed down, I looked him in the eyes. "You saved me."

"Yeah," he said and embraced me. He touched my face, but I felt a slight pain. "That bastard, he did hurt you…again. There's a bruise on your face."

"That must have been when he slapped me." I saw that he had brought some food, and I just realized how hungry I really was. "So, did you get my chili dog?"

He laughed at me, shaking his head. "Okay, here you go," he said and watched me eat. He handed me a soda to wash it down.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, seeing that he wasn't eating.

"Oh, yeah," he said, and took a bite of his chili dog. I finished off my food quickly, and I just watched him finishing off his food. "So, are you okay?" he asked me when he was finished. "Tell the truth, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little bruised."

"I'm sorry," he said, touching my bruised arm gently. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It wasn't your fault," I said, trying to reassure him. "I didn't know how out of control Mitch really was."

"He didn't force you to do anything," he said. I could tell what was on his mind, and it set a horrible feeling through me. "It didn't get that far."

I was suddenly so wiped out. I felt like I was going to collapse. I knew he could see it, because he put his arms around me. I felt the warmth of his body heat on me and almost drifted off.

"Yeah, I should take you home," he said.

"Okay," I said.

He helped to my feet, and we walked over to his bike. When we arrived at my house, I really didn't want him to leave. He walked me to the door, and I just stood there looking at him.

"So, I got you here... safe and sound," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, coming closer to him. He looked surprised at my action. "Isn't it customary for a boy to kiss a girl goodnight?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked me.

I only nodded as he cupped my face in his hands. My hands were on his waist as our lips touched. I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue on mine. I didn't want this to end, but suddenly the door opened and my sister Blossom gave me a stern look.

"Buttercup, where have you..." she stopped mid-sentence and gasped as we broke apart. "Oh, my god, Buttercup." She must have seen the bruise on my face. "What the hell happened?"

"Mitch attacked me," I said. My body shook just thinking about it. Butch took my hand, and I calmed down quickly. "But then Butch showed up and stopped him."

"Oh," Blossom said as I came into the house. Butch was still holding my hand when I led him inside. Dad and Bubbles were on the couch but ran over to me.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles squealed loudly. "We thought you were dead." Bubbles had always been over-dramatic.

Dad hugged me, and then examined my wrists and face. "Sweetie, how did this happen?" He looked over at Butch for an answer.

"That jerk ex-boyfriend of hers. When I saw him attacking her I went after him, but he took off."

"Thank you, young man, for protecting my daughter."

"Dad, this is Butch," I said. Dad shook his hand as I sat down in the arm chair.

Butch came over to me. "Hey, BC, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," I said. I watched him leave, but suddenly I was very sleepy. "Hey, guys, if it's okay I think I will go to bed."

"Buttercup, we need to talk," Dad said.

"Please, Dad, not tonight," I pleaded. "I'm really tired."

"Okay," Dad said, kissing my forehead. "Tomorrow then."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I changed into my nightshirt and crawled into bed. The last thought on my mind was Butch. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

**Well, that's another chapter done. I hoped you liked it. There's a shocking turn of events coming in the next chapter. Someone gets arrested, by who? Be here next time to find out. And remember, Review, Review, Review.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Seven: Sweet Dreams and Living Nightmares**

**Buttercup's POV**

I was alone in my room when I heard a knock on my window. Confused, I went to open it. I couldn't believe it. It was Butch. I looked down and saw no latter.

"How did you...?" I started to asked but was cut off.

"Shhhhh... Don't speak," he whispered to me. I had a stunned look on my face, but he simply kissed me as he entered my room.

I melted in his arms as he picked me up and laid me gently on the bed. I thought I should have been nervous, but I wasn't. He joined me on the bed still kissing me as he continued to undress me. I breathed in deeply as he started to kiss my neck. I began to remove his clothes, seeing his finely chiseled chest.

I felt my whole body tingle as he lay on top of me. I felt his hand reach for my underwear. I felt his fingers reach into them and pull them down. Suddenly I felt the need to have him inside me.

"I want you so much," I whispered in his ear. I looked down and saw him beginning to unzip his pants. He took them off quickly and lowered his boxer shorts. For some reason I could only look in his eyes. I saw his hungry for me as he lay on top of me again, and as he began to enter me...

"Buttercup!" I could hear my sister's voice screaming down the hall. I was jostled out of my sleep and sat up in bed as my door swung open.

"Blossom, what do you want?" I snapped. "I was sleeping, you know."

"Dad wants to talk to you," she said and raced down the hall.

I didn't have to guess what it was about. I changed my clothes and ran a comb through my hair. I ran downstairs and saw my dad waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The bruises on my body were still visible.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Buttercup, I'm worried about you," he said. "That boy could have..."

"I know, but he didn't," I said. "Butch protected me, Dad."

"I know, but I think we need to go down to the police station and press charges against him."

"Dad, I don't think that's necessary," I said. I didn't want him making a big deal out of this, even though deep down I was scared about what Mitch would do.

"Yes, it is necessary," Dad said. "He could have killed you."

"Oh, alright, if it will make you happy," I said, getting frustrated with the whole situation. I sat down in the living room. Bubbles came out still wearing her kitchen apron.

"Buttercup," she said, almost singing my name. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry," I snapped at her. I slumped back in my chair and crossed my arms. God, I wished they would all stop. I just wanted my life back the way it was before. Before Mitch and all the drama, with one exception, meeting Butch. I wouldn't trade that for anything.

"Buttercup, you need to eat," Dad said, being insistent.

"Fine," I said and got out of my chair and stomped into the kitchen.

**Butch's POV**

I woke with a start that morning. I couldn't believe the dream I had. I dreamed about Buttercup before, but never like this. I didn't know how, but somehow I flew up to her window. I tapped lightly on it, startling her a bit, but she came to the window and opened. As I stepped in, she tried to speak, but that's not what I wanted. Instead I silenced her with a kiss.

I proceeded to pick her up and laid her gently on the bed. My lips never left hers as I joined her. I started to undress her. I could feel her hot breath as I started to kiss her neck. Then she started to undress me. I was so hot for her, that I reached down for her underwear. I quickly pulled them off. I so desperately wanted to be inside her.

"I want you so much," I heard her whisper in my ear. I unzipped my pants and took them off, then removed my boxer shorts. I lay on top of her and began to enter her.

That's when that damned alarm went off. I had no choice but to get out of bed. I wondered if she would be at school that day, but with the injuries she endured the night before I wasn't sure. It didn't matter, because somehow I was going to see her, even if I had to go through the whole day at school without her.

Brick came in to make sure I was up. By the time I came out, Boomer was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as usual, while Brick was primping in front of the mirror. I went over to him and messed up his hair.

"Hey, Brick, trying to pretty up for the hot little red-head."

"You would know," Brick said, fixing his hair back, like you don't jump every time that green eyed, raven haired girl calls your name."

"Leave Buttercup out of this," I said. "Besides, she not just a girl."

"I know, and neither is Blossom."

"I guess we're just hopeless."

"Hey, you guys want breakfast?" Boomer called from the kitchen. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" he said.

Boomer opened the door, and to my surprise it was two police officers. I looked over at the door realizing this was not going to be good.

"Is there a Butch Jojo here?"

"I'm Butch Jojo," I said, stepping forward. "What's this about?"

"You're under arrest for assault," one of the officers said.

"What?" Brick shouted. "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, who the hell did he beat the crap out of?" Boomer asked in casual manner. This was a bad time to be making a joke.

"Mitch Mitchelson," the officer said. He proceeded to read me my rights. I was handcuffed and escorted down to a police car.

Damn, this was going to be one lousy day.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Okay, Dad, we're here," I said as I stopped the car near the police station. "Let's just get this over with."

We got out of the car and walked over to the entrance of the police station. The place looked pretty bare, so I hoped we wouldn't have to be there for very long.

Dad went up to the front desk and asked for help. I stayed seated in one of the chairs. I felt so uncomfortable being there. Suddenly there was a commotion, and I heard a voice I recognized.

It was Butch. What was he doing here? I looked up and saw him in handcuffs. I got up from my seat and ran over to him. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Sorry, Ma'am," the police officer said as he was leading Butch away. "Wait. Why are you locking him up?"

"Assault, Ma'am," the officer said.

Butch looked straight at me. "Don't worry, BC. It's no big deal."

I ran over to my dad, who was talking to a detective. "Hey, why is Butch Jojo being arrested?"

"It's an assault charge filed by a Mitchelson."

"No, that's wrong!" I shouted. "If you're talking about Mitch. He's the one who assaulted me."

"You have information on the Mitchelson case?"

"There is no case," I said. "That asshole tried to rape me, and Butch stopped him."

"Is that true?" the officer looked over to my father. That pissed me off. Did he think I was lying?

"That's why we're here," Dad said. "To press charges and to get a restraining order."

"According to Mitchelson's grandmother, Butch Jojo attacked Mitch. He has bruises to prove it."

"Butch was just protecting me," I pleaded. "This bruise on my face, Mitch did that."

The detective came around and led me into a room in the back. He opened the door and had me sit down. "Alright, Miss Utonium, do you want to start at the beginning?"

"Well, Mitch used to be my boyfriend, but things were working out, so I broke up with him. He didn't like that, and when he found out I was having lunch with Butch the other day, he got mad. We got into an argument, and he slammed me against a wall. I had to stay home from school the next day, and he called me on phone. The whole situation started to get to me, so I took off. Butch found me in the park yesterday evening. Mitch saw us, and when Butch went to get us some food, he attacked me."

"What exactly did he do?" the detective asked.

I hesitated for a moment not really wanting to relive the memory. "He put his arm around my neck and held my arms so I couldn't move," I said hesitantly. My voice was shaky, but had to do this... for Butch. "I stumped on his foot to make him let go, but he caught me before I could get away. Then he backed me up against a tree and forced me to kiss him. I tried to get away, but he slapped me across the face. He put hands around my neck and tried to choke me, but Butch showed up. He got him off me."

"So you're saying Mister Jojo actions were in defending you?"

"Yeah, if he wasn't there last night, Mitch might have..." I stopped. I couldn't go on. Damn you, Mitch. Now, here I was crying in front of a stranger. This is your fault.

"Would you be willing to testify in court?"

"Of course," I said. "I just wanted Mitch to stay away from me."

"Don't worry about him," the detective said.

"What about Butch?" I asked. "You have to let him go. He's innocent."

"With your statement, I'm sure we can get the charges dropped."

"Thank you," I said.

I spent another hour at the police station giving my statement of what happened. By the time I was finished I was exhausted. I came out to see my dad waiting, but Butch was there, too. My eyes lit up when I saw him. He came over and embraced me.

He looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," I said. At that moment, I saw Mitch being forced into the police station. He was yelling profanities. Then he spotted me.

"You funkin' bitch, I'll get you for this!" he shouted as the police officers took him away.

I started to shake. My hands touched me neck where he had choked me. I wondered how much worse this would get. Once Mitch was gone, I thought I would feel better, but somehow I felt worse.

"Sweetie," Dad said. "It'll be okay." Butch held my hand tight, and I so desperately wanted to believe it. I had a feeling that it just started.

"I should call my brothers and let them know I'm okay," he said. I looked at the clock. It was well after three, and school was just letting out.

"Hey, Brick," I heard Butch say over the phone. "Hey, I'm fine. I got me a guardian angel." He looked over at me and smiled. "Where are you?" He paused for a moment. "Well, I think I can get a ride." He looked over at me again. "Okay, bye." He ended call and placed the phone in his pocket.

"So, you need a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "My brothers are at your house."

Dad gave him a strange look. He was so overprotective. "Let's get out of here." I said. The three of us walked out to my car, and I drove us to my house. Dad was nice enough to sit in the back seat, but the ride was pretty quiet, except for dad asking a few questions.

"So, Butch, how old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen," he answered.

"And where do you live?" I felt like Butch was being interrogated.

"With my brothers," Butch answered. "We have an apartment in town."

"And your parents?" Dad questioned.

"We're orphans," Butch said.

"So all three of you live on your own," Dad clarified.

"Dad, that's enough with the questions," I said frustrated.

"Alright," Dad said, as we drove up to the house.

We got out of the car as my sisters and Butch's brothers came out. Bubbles and Blossom came up to me with concern in their eyes. "We heard what happened," Blossom said.

"Don't worry," I said. "Mitch got arrested."

"Well, thank goddess," Bubbles said. "I hope you guys don't mind, but Boomer and I are taking off."

"And where are you taking my little sister?" I looked over at Boomer and demanded to know.

"It's just to the movies, Buttercup," Bubbles said, but I noticed she had on her blue mini dress and ice blue pearled heels. She looked like she was ready for a night out on the town and not a casual movie date.

Dad came over to Bubbles and Boomer. "Just remember your curfew."

"Don't worry, Daddy," Bubbles said sweetly. "I won't be late."

"And what about you two?" I asked, looking at Blossom and Brick.

"We have studying to do," Blossom said. "Come on, Brick." She took his hand and led him into the house.

Dad approached us and looked over at me. "Buttercup, I think you should go in and rest now. You had a stressful day."

"Dad, I'm fine, besides I think Butch needs a ride home."

"Well, alright. Drive careful and be home before curfew."

"Don't worry, sir, I'll take care of her." Butch took my hand which made me smile. Dad walked back in the house, leaving us alone.

"So, your old man, he's not so bad," Butch said.

"I guess not," I said. "Sorry about the interrogation. He's a little overprotective."

"You're lucky," he simply said.

I was about to get back into the car when Butch put his hand on the door. "Why don't you let me drive?"

"No way, I don't let anyone drive my car." He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Well, not usually."

"Make an exception," he said. He came so close to me that it made me nervous. "Come on, don't you trust me with your car."

"Alright, but just this once," I said. I handed him the keys and got in the passenger's side. I guess giving someone control of my car is like giving them control over me, but with him I didn't mind so much. I just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze coming through the cracks in the window. I felt myself drifting to sleep until the car suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see one of the old buildings in downtown Townsville.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My place," he said. I became suddenly nervous. He looked over at me. "We could go somewhere else if you want?"

"No, it's fine," I said. "I'd like to see where you live."

"Good," he said. He smirked at me playfully. "Then let's go up."

I took that as a challenge and got out of the car and followed him. When we entered the building, it actually looked kind of nice. The walls were all wood paneled and there was emerald green carpeting on the floor. It was the elevator that intrigued me the most. It was one of these old world style elevators with a wooden door and an iron gate.

Butch looked over at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I said. "But is that thing safe?"

"Sure it is," he said, coming closer to me. He put his hands on either side of my waist. "Don't worry, little Buttercup. I'll protect you."

He leaned down and when he was just about to kiss me the elevator door opened. "We should go," I said, breathing in nervously.

He led me into the elevator. I actually kind of liked it. It looked much more artistic than modern elevators. Suddenly I was excited to see what Butch's place looked like, but I was also nervous knowing that neither of his brothers was home, because they were hanging out with my sisters.

When we got out of the elevator, I walked slower than usual. My knees felt weak like they were about to buckle. Finally we reached his door and he unlocked it. He led me inside.

"Sorry about the mess," he said as I looked around. He led me into the living room where I sat down on the couch. It was a solid gray color, a little worn but not too bad. He had a wooden coffee table and a small mattress on the floor. There was no television, but he did have nice stereo sitting on the bookshelf. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little," I said. "I didn't have lunch."

He went into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator. "How about some leftover pizza?"

"Sounds great," I called from the living room.

A few minutes later he came back in. He had some sodas in his hand and plate of Pepperoni and sausage pizza. He turned on the studio and played some soft music. He sat down next to me and took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

After he swallowed, he looked over at me. "So, I should thank you," he said. His stare became more intense.

"For what?" I asked, finishing off my slice. I took a drink of the soda to wash it down. "I just told the truth. You're the one that saved me."

"That was my pleasure," he said, caressing my face. He was gliding over the bruise that was still visible. I flinched a little moving away from him. "Yeah, you're not afraid to be alone with me, are you?" I couldn't answer him. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me. "You don't have to be afraid. I would never hurt you."

"I know, I just..." I couldn't go on.

He took me into his arms and embraced me. I felt the warmth of his body heat, and at that moment I didn't want to be anywhere else. I sighed softly as the next song started.

I looked playfully at him and said, "I love this song."

"Me too," he said. "You want to dance?"

"Okay," I said.

It was a slow song, but one of my favorites. He led me over to a clear part of the living room and took me in his arms. I rested my hand on his shoulder and rapped my arms around him. We swayed slowly to the music, and I forgot about all the bad things that happened in the last few days.

As the song ended he looked deeply into my eyes. I breathed deeply, knowing he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes at the very second his lips touched mine. He pulled me close to him, and I felt his hands on my back. I felt so light as he lifted me off the floor. He felt my foot gently hit the floor again.

He led my back over to couch where we sat down together. He went for my lips again. God, he tasted so good, but it scared me too, especially when his tongue started to travel down my neck. I quickly pulled away from him.

I saw the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry," I said and was about to get up, but he stopped me.

"Hey, it's okay," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. You're just so beautiful."

"I'm just not ready," I said.

"For sex, that's okay," he said. "I didn't invite you over here for that."

"Yeah, right," I said and looked away from him. I felt him touch my hand.

"I'm not Mitch," he said. "I'd never treat you that way." I half smiled at him as he reached over to kiss me again. I put my arms around his neck as our kiss deepened. I fell back on the couch, as I felt his hands travel down my back.

I remembered the dream I had the night before and how I wanted him to make love to me. I breathed deeply as his hands made their way up my T-shirt. Oh god, this was really going to happen, and I wanted it.

At that moment I heard a noise from outside the door. Butch abruptly stopped as Boomer came through the door.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked. Oh god, I hope he didn't see me blushing.

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing at all." I looked at my watch and saw it was eleven thirty. I got up from the couch and looked over at Butch. "Look, I have to go. If I don't make curfew my dad will kill me."

"Sure," he said and walked me over to the door. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said and smiled at him. I walked over to the elevator with a flutter in my stomach. It was official. I think I'm falling in love with him. I just hoped he felt the same way.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for that teaser, but I'm just plain mean sometimes. It looks like things are going great for Butch and Buttercup, but don't get too excited. Something is going to happen in the next chapter that will threaten their budding relationship. Be here next time to see what happens. Remember to review and see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8:Jealousies & Misunderstandings

**Chapter Eight: Jealousies and Misunderstandings**

**Buttercup's POV**

I woke up the next morning earlier than normal. For some reason I couldn't wait to get to school. After what almost happened last night I just couldn't wait to see Butch. Bubbles had given me some of her makeup to cover up some of the bruises that were still visible.

I couldn't believe Butch would want me looking like that. Well, it didn't matter to me. All I knew is that I wanted him. I just wished Boomer hadn't walked in on us last night, but then I would have missed curfew. That wasn't going to happen next time. I was determined to get Butch, no matter what.

I put on my black jeans and green tank top. I usually didn't wear tank tops, but I did make me look kind of sexy. I ran a brush through my hair and put on my black leather jacket.

When I came down the stairs Blossom looked at me a little shocked. "Buttercup, you know it's a school day, right?"

"Yeah, so," I said and walked into the kitchen. "What's your point?"

"Butch Jojo," Blossom said. "So what did you two do last night?"

"Nothing," I said. God, I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Oh, really, you barely made curfew last night," Blossom said. "So, come on, tell me."

"Well, promise you won't tell," I whispered to her. She nodded. "Okay, we went back to his place."

Blossom gasped so hard I thought she was going to suck up all the air. "Buttercup, you didn't?"

"No," I said. "Well, we would have if Boomer hadn't walked in on us."

"Buttercup, you haven't even known him a week, and already..."

"Damn, Blossom, don't be such a prude," I said. "It's not like that. He's really very sweet, and I think..."

"Are you're in love with him? Is that why you broke up with Mitch?"

"No, I broke up with Mitch, because I realized he just wasn't the one for me. Plus, after the way he treated me I could never love him. Butch is different. I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I can," Blossom said. "Last night Brick asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"I said yes, of course."

"Oh, God," I thought out loud. "We're going to be known as the sisters who are dating the brothers. This is just too weird."

"We just won't appear on any talk shows."

"Hey, girls," Bubbles said, coming out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

"Great," I said. "I'm starved."

After breakfast we left for school in my car. I drove of course. I couldn't believe I was so early. I'm never this early for school. It didn't see Butch's motorcycle anywhere, so I figured he hadn't gotten to school yet. I walked into the school building and went straight for my locker.

"Hey, Buttercup," I heard Holly's voice behind me.

"Hi," I said and turned around to face her.

"Oh, my god," Holly said her mouth dropping open. "What happened to you?"

"Mitch attacked me in the park," I said.

"So that's why you weren't in school yesterday."

"Yeah, I was at the police station. He got arrested."

"Oh, god, Buttercup, he didn't..."

"No, it didn't get that far," I said, knowing she was thinking the worst. "Butch was there. He kind of beat him up."

"How romantic," Holly said with a high pitched squeal. "Buttercup, you're so lucky to have a guy like that."  
I just laughed as Holly left me as her boyfriend approached. I thought for a moment thinking maybe she was right. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I had about ten minutes to get to homeroom. I walked over to Butch's locker to see if he was there. My mouth dropped open when I saw him standing there talking Marla Hyatt.

They were laughing about something, which made me angry. He looked up for a moment and saw me. I just stared at him for a moment then ran off.

I heard him call out my name. "Buttercup, wait." I kept running, but I guess he was faster than me. He caught me and forced me to stop running.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Then tell me why you ran from me," he said.

"Why do you care?" I shouted at him. "I saw you talking to Marla. You want to go be with her, and go."

He laughed at me. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" I snapped at him. He was still laughing, which made me even more angry. "That's not funny. I saw you getting cozy with her, and after..."

"What?" he asked. "I don't want her. She was just loaning me her notes. I missed school yesterday, remember?"

"Well... so did I," I said as he let go of me. "And I wasn't jealous."

"Yes, you were," he said. "Just admit it."

"I was not," I shouted and walked off. He didn't follow me this time as the bell rang. I ran to class as quickly as I could. It wasn't until I reached my seat that I saw Butch enter the room.

He just had to sit in the seat next to mine. He kept throwing me those intense looks, and it was making me uncomfortable.

**Butch's POV**

There I was in homeroom sitting next to the hottest girl in school, and she wouldn't even look at me. It had to be more than me talking to that girl. After last night I just can't seem to get her out of my head, not that could since the day I met her. How I wished that Boomer hadn't walked in on us.

I passed her a note, but she seemed to ignore it at first. After a minute she slipped it into her bag. Good. I hope she reads it.

After homeroom ended I went the rest of the morning without seeing her. As I sat in Math class, the class I had right before lunch, Marla came up to me.

"Hi, handsome," she said, tossing her long blond hair at me. "I hope those notes help."

"Sure, thanks," I said. She sat down next to me smiling seductively.

"So I was thinking maybe we could study together tonight?" Her blue eyes twinkled at me, and I tried hard to look away.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Oh, come on," she said. "You're still not pining over Buttercup, are you? She's such a cold fish. Mitch told me himself." She giggled in her high-pitched voice. It made me want to vomit. She was hot. I admit that, but she was so damned annoying. Plus, I didn't like the way she talked about Buttercup. "Butch, please, what do you say? I'll make it worth your while."

"No, thanks," I said as the bell rang. God, I hope this class goes fast. Marla didn't take her eyes off me the entire class, and I bolted for the door as soon as the bell rang.

She caught up with me as soon as I reached the cafeteria. "Hey!" she called out. "No one turns me down." I turned around to see the angry look in her eyes.

"I just did," I said. This girl was pissing me off so bad, but before I knew it she grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed her off of me, but not in time. Buttercup was standing in front of me with tears in her eyes.

"Hi, Buttercup," Marla said laughing. "See you later Butchie."

"Buttercup, wait." I said. "It's not what you think." I tried to take her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Then what is it?" Buttercup shouted at me. "I saw you kiss her."

"She kissed me," I demanded.

"Oh, really," she said. "I didn't see you putting up a fight." She had a hurt look in her eye, that just about broke my heart. "I was so stupid to trust you."

She ran off down the hall and out a side door. I quickly followed her, finally catching up with her when she reached her car.

"Buttercup, wait!" I shouted. She just ignored me as she fumbled to open the door. I gabbed hold of her before she was able to. "Please, would you just listen."

"Why?" she asked. "So you can tell me how there's nothing between you. So you can lie to me."

"No," I said and turned her around to face me. I looked into her eyes and crashed my lips down on hers. She struggled at first, but succumbed to the kiss. When it was over my hands touched both sides of her face. "I want you, not her."

"Then why were you kissing her?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I wasn't," I said. "She kissed me, because I turned her down. I only want you, and she couldn't accept that."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She looked dow n at the ground. "I don't see why you would. I've been a total basket case lately. I wouldn't blame you if..."

I silenced her with another kiss. I didn't want her to finish that sentence. I was in love with her, and I had been since the moment I saw her. At that moment, I wanted no words between us. I just wanted to feel her next to me. She was all I wanted, and I wanted to show her.

When I finally released her she could barely breath and neither could I. "Does that prove it?" I finally said. She nodded with a half smile. "Then let's pick up where we left off last night."

"Right now?" she asked, looking confused.

"Tomorrow," I said. "Let me take you out. I promise you'll have a good time."

"Like a real date?" she asked. I saw a sparkle come to her eyes.

"Yeah, a real date," I said and put my arms around her. "How does that sound?"

"It, ummm... sounds great... but what about Marla? I know you like her. All the guys do."

"Who?" I asked teasing her a little. "There's no one but you."

She laughed. "Do you have to have to be such a flirt?"

"Only with you," I said, running my fingers through her hair. "So you didn't really answer my question."

She hesitated for a moment. "Okay," she finally said. "I'll go out with you."

I kissed her again. If I didn't know it before, I knew now she was mine, and no one would keep her away from me.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I just didn't know what to write. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, Butch and Buttercup go on their first official date. What will happen? Be here next time to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Night Out

**Okay, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. I had completely forgotten about it. silly me, but here's a new Chapter. It's Butch And Buttercup's first date. What will they do? Read and find out.**

**Chapter Nine: A Night Out**

**Buttercup's POV**

It was already six o'clock and Butch was going to be here in less than an hour and I still didn't know what to wear. I rifled through my closet when I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away, I'm busy right now!" I shouted not even knowing someone was at the door.

"Buttercup, what are you doing?" I heard Blossom's voice from the doorway. I came out of the closet to see her laughing quietly. "Well, well, well, it's finally happened."

"What?" I said. It was less of a question and more an accusation.

"Buttercup has finally become a girl," Blossom said.

"Blossom, just shut up," I said. "I'm having a crisis here. Butch is going to be here soon, and I have no idea what to wear."

"Calm down and I'll help," Blossom said.

"But it's our first real date, and I just so nervous. Why am I nervous? Fuck, I _am _turning into a girl."

"Newsflash, you've always been a girl," Blossom said.

"That's not what I mean," I said. "I don't know anything about clothes and fashion and makeup and all the girly stuff."

"Did someone say clothes and makeup," came Bubbles voice from my doorway. "So getting ready for your big date with Butch?"

"How did you know?" I shot up off my bed and asked her.

"Everybody knows," Bubbles said with a giggle. "It's all over school that you and Butch are the latest gossip. There was a pool going on saying how long before you two would get together. I won."

"What! You mean a betting pool," I said. "That's sick."

"Maybe, but I'm $100 richer for it. I said five days and that's exactly how long it's been. It has been five days to the day you met and here you are going on you first real date."

"Bubbles, whoever thought you were sweet and innocent was sadly mistaken. To extort money off my so-called love life…"

"It's not extortion, and besides you would do the same," Bubbles said. "So, what are you wearing? We'll have to do your hair and makeup to match."

"Oh, no, you're not touching my hair or my face," I said, drawing the line. I didn't want my little sister making me look all dainty and cute just for some guy. Plus, Butch wasn't into the innocent looking type.

"I've got it," Blossom said. She held up my black leather shirt and green and black spandex top that showed way too much cleavage for my taste and the skirt was way too short.

"Don't you think that a little too… slutty," I said.

"No, this will make you look hot," Blossom said. With those black fish net stocking you bought and a pair of high heel Butch will be drooling all over you."

"Blossom, I'll look like a prostitute in that," I said.

"No, you won't," Blossom said. "Now go get changed."

"Fine, I said and grabbed the outfit and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed, trying to prove to Blossom and Bubbles that I did look too slutty in this, so I still had time to pick out something else. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I did look good. With my leather jacket and leather short boots I would look more biker than bimbo. "Okay, girls, I'm almost ready."

"Not quite," Blossom said, and handed a pair high heel shoes. The heel was four inches.

"No way am I wearing those," I said. "I'd fall down before getting out of the house. I'll wear my black boots instead."

"Fine then," Blossom said as I sat down on my bed and put them on."

"Great," Bubbles said excitedly. "Now that wardrobe is out of the way, it's time for hair and makeup."

I groaned. "Just don't go overboard, Bubbles." She took my hand and dragged me into her bedroom and sat me down at her vanity table. "Keep it simple."

"Of course," she said, but simple to Bubbles was a cross between mime and circus clown.

I was almost afraid to look when she was done, but when I looked in the mirror I thought I looked pretty good. My makeup looked natural with the color of my lips being only a shade darker than natural. My eye shadow was a pale green with pale browns and white mixed in and black mascara and eye liner to make my eye color pop. My blush was a pale brown with only a hint of maroon. My hair was soft and natural with only a slight wave to it.

"So, what do you think?" Bubbles asked.

"You did great," I said as we all heard the doorbell ring. "Damn, is he here already?" It was only ten minutes to seven. "He's early, and I'm barely ready."

"Don't worry," Blossom said. "I'll go answer the door while you finish up."

I ran to my room to get my jacket. I decided to not wear any jewelry, not being the jewelry type anyway. I could hear the voices from downstairs. Butch was definitely here, and I was more nervous than ever. All these doubts kept going through my head. What if I wore the wrong clothes? What if he hated my hair? What if the date was a disaster? Fuck it, I couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never, and if I made a complete fool of myself then so be it.

I came down the stairs and entered the living room to see Blossom and Butch talking. "Hi," I said as I approached them.

"Hi," he said, raising him eyebrows.

Blossom very discreetly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "So, do I look okay?" I asked him. "You didn't tell me where we were going, so I wasn't sure…"

"You look great," he said coming up to me and taking my hand. "I just never seen you in a skirt before. It's very sexy."

"Blossom actually picked it out," I said. "I'm just glad it wasn't anything pink." I laughed at the thought, and he smiled at me. I felt awkward for a moment.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, as he led me to the door. When we got outside I was surprised not to see his motorcycle. "Brick loaned me the truck tonight. It's not as fancy as you used to, but it'll get us there and back."

"As long as the radio works," I said as he opened the passenger's side door for me.

"Don't worry, it does," he said as he closed the door. In less than a minute he got in the car and looked over at me. It made me a little nervous the way he stared at me. "I gotta tell you something. I was a little nervous about tonight."

"Really, me too," I said. "It's kind of our first date."

"Yeah," he said and started the car. The radio was blaring out country music. "Oh, shit, Brick, you're so damn lame."

I just laughed. "That's Blossom's favorite station." I reached over and turned the channel. "That's better." I had found the heavy metal station and cracked it up as Butch grove off. I had almost forgotten to put my seatbelt on. I quickly fastened it was Butch drove down the streets of Townsville.

"So tell me where we're going?" I asked as he pulled down a side street.

"Just a little place I like to hang out at," he said as he turned down an alley.

His explanation was cryptic, but it had me wondering. Now, I was really interested to see what kind of places he frequented. He parked the truck in a little parkway, behind an old brick building. It didn't look like anything was here, just some old buildings on the seedier side of town. He opened my door for me and helped me out. He put an arm around me and led me around the corner. Normally I would have been a little scared being on this side of town, but somehow I felt safe with Butch. He led me to a little place with a sign above the door the read _The Crept_. We walked in and I noticed there were very few woman in the place, only a waitress and an older woman playing cards and smoking a cigar.

"Hey, Butch," a guy with long hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing a leather jacket said. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and about three hundred pounds. "Where ya been?" Then the man spotted me. "I think I know." The guy winked at me, which didn't go unnoticed by Butch.

"Alright, Harry, no flirting with my girl," Butch said, putting and arm around my waist. "This is BC, my date."

"Well, she's a pretty one," he said. "So you here to play some pool? We got a new guy bragging he came beat your ass."

"Oh, really," Butch said. "So who's this joker?"

"He's name's Randy. Claims to be some pool champ for Atlantic City. Says he won some trophies or some shit like that."

"That don't mean nothing," he said. "Sounds like he's full of hot air."

"Yeah, but he's in every night wiping to floor with everyone. He's lookin' to you on."

"Fine with me," he said. "But first I think me my girl would like a drink."

"Sounds great," I said as Butch led us to a table. "I'm really thirsty."

"So, how about a beer?" Butch asked me. I looked a little surprised. I hoped he didn't notice. "I guess you never had beer before."

"Well, of course I have, but we're under age. Don't they card in these places?"

"Sure, they do," Butch said and pulled out his ID and showed it to me. It said he was 22. I just smiled devilishly at him, and here I thought I was the only one with one of those. I pulled out mine and Butch scanned the information quickly. "So you are a bad girl."

"Not really. I can only use it when we go to the city. Too many people know me here. You know, small town and all."

"So, you lived here your whole live?" he asked me.

"No," I said. "We were in Maryland for a while. That's where we met Dad. He was working as a research assistant. Bubbles got real sick with something. I don't remember what, but it got us kicked out of a group home. They tried to split us up, but Dad stepped in and took us all in. A few months later Bubbles got better and he adopted us, officially. We moved to Townsville when Dad got a teaching job at the University and we've been here never since. So what's your story?"

"Well, me and my brothers have been on our own the last few months after our dad died. We met him in New York. We were in a gang back then. We were just kids, but Mojo liked us for some reason. He was a street hustler, but he had a good heart. He had to be to take in three low live kids from the street."

"How did he die?" I asked. I almost regretted asking it, seeing the sorrowful look in his eye. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be nosey."

"No it's okay. Mojo just hustled the wrong person and got killed. That's all."

"Sorry, You must have loved him a lot," I said sympathetically. Finally our drinks came. It lightened the mood a little.

"I guess so," Butch said taking a sip. "He wasn't the best role model for a kid, but he deep down he was a good guy."

"But it must be hard, living on your own and all," I said. I couldn't imagine at my age having to fend for myself. I didn't even have a job. It made me wonder what he and his brothers did for a living.

"We get by," he said and sat back in his chair.

Suddenly a guy walked up to our table. He was a bid scruffy-looking with two day stubble on his face and clothes that looked like they had been slept in. Behind him was a tall blonde woman. Her high heels made her look even taller. She wore a short bright red dress that barely went passed her thighs with black tights, and here I thought I looked a little slutty.

"Are you Butch?" the man asked getting our attention.

"What's it to you?" Butch said nonchalantly as he took another drink of his beer.

"I heard you're the best pool hustler around," he said leaning on Butch's chair. "I say ya ain't."

"I'm in no mood for a game now," Butch said looking the guy straight in the eye. "Look I'm here relaxing with my girl so go take a walk."

"You scared I might beat you?" the man said. "And show you up in front of the lady."

"That a challenge?" Butch asked. His eyes looked so intense.

"I got $500 saying I can beat you," the guy said. "We could make this interesting, you and your girl against me and mine. Winner gets a grand."

"You got that kind of money?" Butch asked not really believing the guy was serious. Then I saw him drop another $500 on the table.

"Sorry, but I'm not working tonight," he said.

"Wait a minute," I whispered over to him. "That's a lot of money."

"So," he said. "Besides if he's serious he must be good. I don't want to get you into…"

"I can play," I said. "So why not?"

"Are you sure?" he whispered back to me. I nodded back to him.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal," Butch said got up from his seat. "So what's the name?"

"Randy and this is my girl Charlotte," Randy said. "So be prepared to lose you money."

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Butch said.

He dropped a wad of bills on the tables. I guessed enough to match the bet. I wondered where he got all that money, but with a guy like Butch maybe I didn't want to know. He led me over to the pool table along with Randy and Charlotte.

We flipped a coin to see who would break. We won, but Randy and Charlotte insisted I make the first move. Butch looked a little nervous as I took my stance. I laid all my concentration on the ball the made my shot. I looked over at Butch who looked stunned.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I told you I could play." I hit three balls before I missed one, and it was Charlotte's turn. Butch put his arm around my waist as we watched her play. She hit the first ball but missed the second.

Butch took his turn as a crowd gathered around. They were cheering every time he sunk a ball. I saw Charlotte lift her leg and pull her tights up her thighs. So that was her game. Distract the other player into making a mistake. Well, two could play that game. Butch was on his fourth ball when he missed, and now it was Randy's turn.

"It is hot in here?" I asked. I took out a piece of ice out of my beer glass and dabbed in on my chest rolling it across my skin, and what was left of it I put into my mouth and let it melt down my throat. Randy was watching the whole time. "Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to shoot?"

I looked over at Charlotte who looked livid. I thought steam was about to come out of her ears. Randy took his shoot but missed. Some champ, I thought, missing such an easy ball.

"I guess it's my turn," I said and picked up my pool stick.

"What was that all about?" Butch whispered into my ear.

"You'll see," I said giving him a devilish grin. I took my shot and sank it. There were two balls left on the table. I made my next call and concentrated. It was an easy one, and I made the shot with little trouble.

"You get this last one and we'll win," Butch whispered to me. "You think you can do it?"

"Yeah, just keep everyone quiet," I said. I concentrated hard. I blocked out everything. It was just me and pool table and ball I aimed to sink. I took my stance and made my move. It was all or nothing at this point. I took my shot and time seemed to slow down. I watched the ball roll down towards the corner pocket and slowly drop in.

Suddenly the noise from the onlookers brought me back to reality. I felt Butch's arms around me as he kissed my neck. Randy and Charlotte looked pissed, but I didn't care. We won the game and Butch picked up the money. He took five $100 bills and handed them to me.

"What's this?"

"Your cut," he said. "You did half the work, so half the money is yours."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you take that money buy you something nice," I said. Then he pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "Something hot and sexy."

I laughed at him. I didn't know he could be such a pervert. He led me back over to the table and asked, "Are you hungry? This place has the best chili."

"Great," I said as I sat down. "Extra spicy for me and lots of beans."

"Got that Harry!" Butch called out. "Two bowls of chili, extra spicy." He looked back over at me devilishly. "You're pretty hot spicy." I blushed a little at that. "So, where did you learn to play pool like that?"

"I've been around," I said. "That fake ID I got. Well, it gets me into a lot of places in the city. I met up with this gang last year when Dad was lecturing at the collage over the summer. I got into some stuff with them."

"So you are a bad girl," he said. "Here, I thought you were all sweet and innocent."

"Not hardly," I said. "I'm not like my sisters. They don't know about half the stuff I've done."

"Well, tonight you were my good luck charm. I think I'm going to make you my partner. That means Boomer's out of a job. We always did the smart guy dumb guy routine, but what you did… "

"Just a distraction," I said. "They did it first."

"You did it better," he said with a laugh. "Come on, let's dance."

"But there's no music," I said.

"But there's a jukebox over there. I'll let you pick."

"Okay," I said. He walked me over to the jukebox and put in a coin. I looked at the selections. I chose something a little out of the ordinary. Some old 80s pop song, but it was sexy one.

"Weird choice," he said as me took me in his arms. I wasn't that great of a dancer, but he turned out to be a strong partner and I moved to the music like I never thought I could. He spun me around which made me laugh. I was having such a great time. I didn't know dating could be this fun. By the time the song ended our food had come. I was starving by time and dug right into my food.

"Slow down, baby, or you'll choke," he said as he took a bite.

"I'm hungry," I said to him between bites. "I didn't eat all day. I was kind of nervous about going out tonight. I didn't even know what to wear or anything."

"You were nervous. Yeah, you said that, but I wasn't sure if you were bullshitting me. You don't seem like the kind of girl to get nervous," he said. He chuckled a bit. "I guess I was too. I didn't think you would like coming here."

"Are you kidding? This place is great. Most guys want to go somewhere boring or traditional, but I like it here."

"And here thought you'd like someplace classier," he said.

"What? like the symphony?" I asked jokingly. "No, that's more Blossom's taste."

"So I chose right," Butch said, giving me that flirty stare again.

"Anyplace with you would be perfect," I said as I took the last bite of my chili. Felt myself my face get hot. Why did I say that? He just smiled at me.

For the next hour we just talked, about everything and nothing. It was so easy being with him, not like Mitch. With him everything seemed so forced but with Butch it was natural. I felt so comfortable with him, but still I felt something inside of me. My heart would race when I was near him, but I kind of liked the feeling.

It was late, but not too late. Butch looked over at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said as I put on my jacket. "So where do we go next?" I asked as he took my hand.

"Isn't late for you?" he asked me.

"Not really and besides it's not a school night, so we have time," I said. "I'd like to show you something."

"Oh, really," he said as we were walking out.

When we got to the truck I said, "Toss me your keys."

"What?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Toss me your keys," I repeated. "I want to take you to my special place."

"Your special place?" he questioned coming closer to me. His hands were around my waist. I felt suddenly nervous having him so close to me. "And where would that be?"

"Just some place I go to just to be alone and think," I said as he brushed him fingers up and down my back. It sent shivers through me and with my leather jacket on and being a warm night I shouldn't have been cold. I realized it must have had something to do with him.

"So, do you take all your boyfriends there?" he asked, smirking at me seductively but playfully at the same time.

"No, just you, and I only ever had one boyfriend," I said. "Now, will you trust me?"

"Alright," he said and handed me the keys. A got in the driver's side and waited for him to get in. When he did I started the car and took off. I made it out of the alley and went down several streets and turned down towards the lake. That's where I wanted to be. I parked the truck near the picnic grounds and unfastened my seatbelt. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Don't ask silly questions," I said and got out of the truck. "Now, come on."

He got out as I was coming around to the passenger's side. I took his hand and dragged him down towards the beach to the secluded spot down by the waterfall. There was a large rock wall and smaller rocks to sit on that gave a good view of the waterfall. As far as I knew no one ever came here. I sat down on one of the large rock. It was high enough so he when was standing next to me that we were eye level with each other.

"So this is you secret place?" he asked me. I nodded and looked down, but he lifted my chin and forced me to look at him. "I like it, and I like you."

I felt goose bumps form on my arms as his hands glided down my am. I wanted to close my eyes so I didn't have to see that intense look in his eyes. I also didn't want to stop looking at him either. As he came closer to me, I felt my muscles tightened, and suddenly his lips were on mine. Oh, god, he tasted so good. I could barely breathe, so I opened my mouth a little and felt his tongue touch mine. Then his arms were around me. I felt my whole body get weak as I melted into him. I moaned softly as he kept kissing me. I felt my body leave the rock and I felt like I was floating, but he had me firmly in his arms as his lips made their way down to my neck. I gasped as he sucked hard. It made me weak, but it felt good. Then I heard a rustling in the trees nearby.

"What was that?" I gasped out.

"What, baby?" Butch asked in between kisses. He tried to go for my lips again, but I stopped him.

"I-I think we should stop," I said, breaking away from him.

"What's the matter, Buttercup?" he asked me, looking concerned. "Did I come on too strong, because…?"

"No, I just… um… I never…" I looked away from him, unable to face him. "I've never been with anyone before."

"You mean you're a virgin?" he asked me, coming closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "You're not ready, are you?"

"Well, it _is _our first date, and I don't want you to think…"

He turned me round still locked in his embrace. "It's okay. You're not ready, I'll wait." I looked a little shocked. That something a considerate boyfriend would say. Did he consider himself my boyfriend? "I would like to keep seeing you. I like you, Buttercup. I just like being with you, no matter what we do." I felt relief and smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. "Come on, I'll take you home before you get in trouble with your old man."

I let out a small laugh as he walked with me with his arms around me back to the truck. I really was falling for him in a big way. I was just afraid to say it. Hopefully one day I wouldn't be.

**Okay, that end of the chapter. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next one. If anyone has any ideas please PM me. Remember to review and see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Talk of the Town

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Not sure how good this turned out, but I had some of you begging me for a new chapter so here it is.  
**

**Chapter Ten: Talk Of the Town**

I don't remember setting my alarm clock last night. Then I looked over on my nightstand and realized that it wasn't my alarm clock but my phone. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and answered it.

"This better be good," I said, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey, beautiful," I heard a familiar voice over the phone.

"Butch, what are you doing calling me at 6:45 in the morning?" I asked looking annoyed as glanced at the clock. "Isn't it a little early for you?"

"Well, maybe but I have a reason to get up early," he said. "You know, BC, I had a great time last night, so I was wondering…"

"What?" I asked. My heart was doing leaps, and I wondered what was on his mind. I was almost afraid to ask.

"I just thought that maybe I could come over and give you a ride to school."

"Butch, I have a car," I said. "Besides, I have an even better idea. Why don't I come and pick you up?" I suggested. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Butch asked playfully.

"Unless you have a problem being dependent on a girl, or are you scared I'll drive you off a cliff?"

I heard him laughing over the phone. "Come on, BC, with you at in the driver's seat I'll take a ride with you anytime."

I didn't know if he was flirting with me or it was just coincidence, but my face felt hot as my cheeks turned redder than Blossom's hair. "Then it's settled,' I said with a hint of nervousness in my voice. "I'll come and pick you up. I'll be there in an hour."

"I'll be waiting,' he said and ended the call.

I shot out of bed and went straight for my closet looking for the perfect outfit. Damn it. Was I turning into Bubbles? It totally going gaga over this guy, and I had barely known him a week. I was becoming such a girl, and somehow I liked it.

I decided to wear my black skinny jeans. They were the one Bubbles got me for my birthday and my green and black angle striped tank top. It was sexy, but not anywhere near slutty.

I ran a brush through my hair and instead of tying it back in a ponytail as I always did I let it hang down and loose. I put on a little makeup, but not too much, only enough to highlight my natural features. Soon I ran downstairs to grab a little breakfast before heading out.

When I got to the kitchen Blossom and Bubbles were already eating breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of freshly poured orange juice.

"Hey," Bubbles squealed out in a high pitched voice. "That was mine."

"Sorry, Bubs, but I'm in a hurry," I said as I reached the door. Blossom's voice stopped me.

"Wait just one minute, Buttercup," she said stomping over to the door. She was wearing those nauseating pink sandal shoes that made a clicking sound with each step.

What now?" I blurted out in frustration. "Make it fast, or I'll be late."

"Don't you remember you're supposed to drive us to school since Dad had that early conference today."

"Oh, I forgot," I said. Damn it. Now, I would have to pick up Butch with my sisters tagging along. "Fine, but we have to make a detour. I told Butch I'd pick him up for school."

"Oh, really," Bubbles said, standing up and walking slowly towards me. "I almost forgot to ask what happened on your date last night."

I groaned in frustration. "Come on, Buttercup," Blossom said with a devious look in her eye. "Fess up."

"Fine, but in the car," I said giving in for just the hope of getting out of here this morning. "Now, can we go?"

"Just let me get my purse," Bubbles said. "If you're going to pick up Butch there's a good chance I'll see Boomer, and I don't want to look a mess."

I just rolled my eyes as Bubbles sprinted out of the kitchen. As least Blossom was ready to go, but it always took Bubbles extra time to go anywhere. She refused to go anywhere without her makeup on, even to the corner store.

It was only about five minutes since Bubbles left the kitchen, but it felt like an eternity. I folded my arms over my chest and tapped my foot while looking at the clock. Why can't this girl be on time for once?

"Settle down, Buttercup," Blossom said shaking her head and smirking. "So why are you so anxious to get to school on time, unless…" Blossom's eyes lit up. "Did you do it with Butch last night?" Blossom almost shouted the words. "You did, didn't you?"

"No!" I shouted back.

At that moment walked into the room. "Who did what?" She asked. It was obvious she didn't hear the whole conversation.

"Nothing," I snapped and grabbed Blossom's hand. "Let's just go."

I led her out to the car with Bubbles following close behind. Once we were in the car I started up the engine immediately and turned the radio up loud. Hopefully it was enough to distract my sisters into not asking questions about last night. My hopes were dashed almost immediately. Blossom rode shotgun and pushed the off button on the radio. Damn her. That was one of my favorite songs.

"Okay, Buttercup, time to talk," Blossom said.

"About what?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Last night,' she said, looking at me very annoyed.

"Yeah, Buttercup," Bubbles chimed in. "What did you and Butch do last night?"

"Or what didn't they do," Blossom added.

"We didn't do anything, not really," I said. Then I realized that I gave Blossom some unnecessary ammunition. Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?

"Oh, come on, you said you'd tell us," Blossom said.

"Alright already," I snapped at her as I stopped at the light. "Butch took me to a biker bar."

"What?" Blossom said in a shocked tone. "You weren't drinking, were you?"

I stayed silent. I thought about lying to her, but she could always tell. Saying nothing was a better choice.

"You were, weren't you?" Blossom said. "Wait until Dad finds out."

"He better not, or he'll also find out about that special box under your bed."

Blossom gasped horrified that I knew about her little secret. When she finally came back to reality she looked away from me and out the window. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What box?" Bubbles asked.

"Never mind, Bubbles," Blossom said in an agitated voice.

I just chuckled. It was always good to have dirt on a sibling.

"So what else happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Not much, just played a little pool, won some money, danced, normal stuff," I said as it is were the most natural thing.

What do you mean you won some money?" Blossom asked. "Were you gambling? Buttercup, do you want to turn into some delinquent or something? And here I thought this guy was good for you."

"Blossom, don't be so damn uptight. It's not like we were hanging out with gangsters or anything. It was some idiot pool shark who challenged Butch to a game. He wasn't going to do it, but I talked him into it."

Blossom just looked over at me and shook her head. She could be an uptight prude sometimes, but it was always fun calling her on her less than prefect behavior.

Finally we arrived at Butch's. I saw him outside smoking a cigarette as I parked the car in front of his building. I noticed his brothers coming out of the just as I turned off the car.

"Hey, Butch," Brick said. "I guess she really was coming to pick you up." At that moment I saw Blossom exiting the car. "Well, the day is looking up." Brick walked over towards Blossom. "Hey, beautiful." As he took her hand I thought I saw her blush. Blossom's got it bad for that boy.

"Boomer," I heard Bubbles squeal as she practically jumped out of the car.

"Hey, Bubbles," Boomer said. "You look cute this morning, but then you always do."

Bubbles giggled as Boomer took her hand. "Oh, Boomer you're so sweet." At that moment I wanted to hurl. Bubbles was way too girly under normal circumstances, but when she was around Boomer she was downright nauseating. Boomer was her first real boyfriend. I just thought to myself that boy better not hurt her. Blossom seemed really happy with Brick, and I was glad. After all the heartbreak she's had.

Well, I guess it was official. We were the sisters dating the brothers. It almost made me sick. It was like a bad plot of some formula teen movie.  
I got out of the car and walked over to Butch. "It looks like we got two extra passengers this morning."

"No, you don't," Brick said. I looked over to see that he had his arms around Blossom. "Blossom and Bubbles can ride with us."

"Yeah,' Boomer said as he picked up Bubbles. She giggled while in his arms. "We know how much you want to be alone."

Damn, I wanted to kill that blonde jerk for saying that. If he hadn't been holding my sister I would have.

"Boomer, you can put me down now. I can walk, you know."

"And damage those delicate feet," he said as she giggled. "I'd never let that happen." He opened the door to the van and placed her inside then got in himself and sat down next to her. I had never seen that van before. It looked beat up, but I remembered Butch telling me that Brick liked to fix up old junk cars, so I assumed this one was his latest project.

Brick helped Blossom into the van, riding shotgun.

"Wait a minute," Blossom said. "We forgot our school bags in the car," Blossom said. "I better go…"

"That's okay," Brick said cutting her off. "I'll go get them." Brick raced over to my car to get Blossom and Bubbles school bags. Boy, did she have him trained.

After he had gotten their bags he walked over to the driver's side of his van and started up the vehicle. "See you at school," I heard Bubbles yell out the window as they were driving away.

When they were finally out of sight I felt something warm touch my hand. I felt goose bumps forming on my arms. "We're finally alone."  
I was flustered even though I tried to hide it. "We better get going, or we'll be late for school."

I tried to walk towards the car, but Butch pulled me back. Before I knew it I was in his arms. I tried not to look into his eyes, but I couldn't help it. I noticed he was looking into mine.

"Not before this," he said. Before I knew it his lips crashed onto mine. I felt shivers up and down my spine as felt his hands travel down my back until they reach my ass.

Suddenly I heard Boomer's voice. "Hey, Butch, don't knock her up." I looked over to the road to see the boys' van. "I win the bet, Brick, pay up."

I was shocked. I removed myself from Butch's embrace. I was about to give that little twerp a piece of my mind, but Brick had quickly drove off. I just stood there mad as hell until I felt Butch's arms wrap around me from behind. Before I knew it he was kissing my neck. "You're sexy when you're angry."

"Butch, do you mind if I kill your brother?"

"Whatever your pleasure," he said and sucked hard on my neck. Damn, that felt good, but I knew he was going to leave a hicky.

"We're going to be late," I said as I gasped. It only encouraged him to continue.

"Good," he said releasing me. I didn't have much of a chance to recover when he turned me around in his embrace. His lips were on mine, and I could barely breathe, so I opened my mouth trying to get some air. Butch took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. I could practically taste what he must have had for breakfast. It definitely wasn't a vegetarian meal. The guy loved meat, and it was starting to turn me on.

Suddenly he stopped which surprised me. "Come on, BC. Let's go." He took my hand and led me to car. "Keys, please."

"No way, tough guy. I'm driving today."

"Don't you trust me with your car?" he asked teasingly.

"That's not the point," I said. "I'm driving, and that's the end of it. So do you have a problem being chauffeured around?"

"I'm all yours, baby," he said and gave me a little slap on my ass.

I jumped and let out a screech. "It's a good thing I like you, or…"

He just smirked and got into the car. As I got in I immediately put the key in the ignition. He he barely had his seat belt on when I drove off. This was going to be one crazy day.

We got to school with barely ten minutes to spare. I had just enough time to get to my locker and put my things away before homeroom stated. Butch and I were walking down the hall together. I noticed that everyone was staring at us and whispering. Didn't these people have anything better to do then to gossip? I was so annoyed by the time we got to my locker I had trouble opening it.

"Let me," Butch said and gave it a light pound. The thing instantly opened.

"How did you do that?" I asked him as I dumped me stuff inside. I only took out the things I need for first and second period, since they were on the third floor and my locker was on the first.

"Magic," he said and smirked at me. I just shook my head as I closed it back.

"Hey, Butch, how's your bod?" I heard a girl say as she passed us. I looked up to see it was one of those annoying cheerleaders Bubbles was friends with. I shot her a look like I wanted to kill her, but she only laughed and walked on.

"Something wrong?" Butch asked me as we walked down the hall together.

"I hate that girl," I said.

"Why, for flirting with me?" he asked with a chuckle. He had his arm around me shoulder. I immediately pushed it off and walked ahead of him.

"Hey, Buttercup, wait up," Butch said and quickly caught up with me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"What? Hell, no. Jealous of what?" I snapped at him.

"Just like you were the other day when that girl kissed me," he said and pulled me close to him. "Don't you know you're the only girl for me?" My face was red hot and I think he could tell, because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a passionate kiss right in front of everyone. I could hear gasps and some sighs from people around us.

I even heard one guy shout out, "Way to go!" I knew that guy. It was Joey Stamp, Blossom's ex. I'll have to kill him later.  
Finally when he let me go I looked around to see about a dozen people staring at us. "What the hell are you all looking at?" I shouted. "Got nothing better to do?"

Some of them just gave me an ugly look like what's her problem and walked away. The guys were whistling and hooting while whispering some profanities. I looked over at Butch who was just shaking his head. "What?"

"You," he said. "Remind not to get on your bad side."

"I don't have a bad side," I said protesting his statement. It seemed that suddenly we were the talk of the town.  
He just put his arm around my waist and led me into the classroom. Even as we walked to the back of the classroom people were staring at us. Would you all just get a life? If I didn't know it before I knew it now. This was going to be one long crazy day.

**So that's it for this one. Next chapter is the _Return of Mitch_. What will Buttercup do? What will Butch do, and how much blood will be involved? You'll have to wait until next time to find out.**


End file.
